Love on the Run
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This story is set during The Winter Soldier and post Movie. "Although it was not my oridgonal intention this story is a crossover between "Captain America and The Phantom"
1. Coming Home

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America fled S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ 36 hours ago, in that time both he and Natasha Romanova AKA Black Widow found their way to an abandon Top Secret Army Base deep in the heart of The Pines a heavily forested area of coastal plain stretching across more than seven counties of southern New Jersey. The very base where in 1941 Steve Rogers became Captain America thanks to Dr. Abraham Erskine and his Super Solder Serum.

* * *

It was 30 minutes ago that base self-destructed, in rickety remains one of the old barracks Steve Rogers had lain the unconscious Natasha Romanova on his old bunk until she came round. Having done a quick reconnaissance he came to the conclusion that the only way he was able to keep her warm thanks to the Super Solder Serum, and the fact his body temperature ran in the low 100s.

Lying in the bunk Steve pulled Natasha closer to him to keep her warm. That's when Natasha herself began to stir murmuring of a half groan, "Warm… "

Natasha's green eyes fluttered open to find Steve's blue eyes looking back at him, moving to a better position Natasha winced at the pain of her bruised ribs, as she asked in a painful breathy tone of voice, "Not that I don't find you attractive Steve… why am I draped over you like a blanket?

"Shared boldly warmth Natasha" Steve said with a smile and a silvery tone.

"Such a boy scout" Natasha muttered sarcastically in a soft whisper.

Steve could feel Natasha's ample bosom pressing into his chest. Natasha raised an eyebrow looking at Steve she could feel something pressing into her thigh as she thought to herself, n_ot as much of boy scout as I thought!_

Natasha's shoulder length hair draped over both sides of Steve's face and head as she kissed him, pressing her thigh into Steve's lightly rubbing it up and down grinding it into his hip.

Turning crimson Steve said "Lake Atsion isn't far from here and we can wash up in a cabin"

In a smoky yet husky tone of voice Natasha purred in a soft husky sultry tone of voice voice, "Just wash up… Steve?"

* * *

20 minutes and two miles later Steve emerged in a clearing to see a group of campers seeing Natasha in Steve's arms being carried like a new bride one of them called out, "You two a couple?"

Natasha pulled herself closer to Steve telling them in a silvery tone, "Newlyweds"

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Steve Anderson…" Steve stated confidently.

"These used to be where the scientists and their families lived" Steve said in a whisper, only to have Natasha lightly nod her head as they entered the rustic cabin, grinning Steve gestured with his hand to the shower and in a silvery tone said, "Ladies first"

"Such a gentlemen" Natasha said softly as she strutted across the room on her way to the shower, Steve couldn't help but admire the suppleness of her body as she gracefully walked passed him.

* * *

20 minutes later as Steve passed Natasha on his way to the shower as she was walking out, Natasha couldn't help but admire his 6' 2, 240 pound muscular frame with a wicked smile on her face she thought; _I wonder if the rest of him is so… developed. _

What Natasha didn't see was the smirk on Steve's face as he walked the distance to the shower, he could feel her eyes on him of course. That's when he started to walk slower

_Is he... giving me a show _Natasha thought as she felt a shiver run up her spine, the door to the bathroom closed she blinked and stated, "Am I attracted... to Steve"

* * *

15 minutes later Steve came out of the shower dressed in nothing but a white towel wrapped round his waist, off to the side Natasha was enjoying the second show of the day. Absentmindedly Natasha tongue started to dance over her lips

Subtly her wet lips glistened in the sunlight Natasha Romanova seductively sashayed across the room letting her hips sway as she closed distance on Steve. Using her 5' 3' frame she pinned him to the wall saying in a smoky and husky voice, "We have to act the part Steve…" Looking past his shoulder she said, "We have an audience"

Steve didn't say anything he grabbed her round the waist with both hands lifting her onto one of the counters so they were the same height before he leaned in kissing her. Natasha had expected to be the one in control however apparently Steve was paying attention the last time they kissed as he was now alternating between kissing and nibbling on her lips.

"S-Steve... What are you" She asked in a combination of smoky and husky tenors

Steve whispered softly, "Steve said, what does it feel like i'm doing sweetheart!"

in a rough breathy voice fulled with lust she said with a stutter, "Driving me out of my mind"

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her, and she could feel the bulge in his pants for the second time seductively whispering in his ear, "Not as much of boy scout as I thought!"

Coyly pushing Steve away, Natasha walked over to the fireplace and the roaring fire within. She made it half the distance when she let her towel drop to the floor giving Steve an eyeful of what he desired.

Lying down on the rug in front of the fireplace Natasha purred in a smoky yet sultry voice, "The towel was an invitation Steve"

"I know… I was just thinking of how much you remind me of Peggy, Margaret Carter… we were close" Steve stated softly

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Steve's pronouncement, noticing the hint of regret on Steve's face as he admitted, "There wasn't time for that…"

Crossing the room Steve told Natasha with regret in his voice, "On my last my mission the one that took down Hydra… we said after it was done we would meet at the stork club…"

She looked positively radiant bathed in the firelight as it danced over her creamy white skin; Natasha watched as a tear rolled down his face thinking, _His heart it's broken… he loved her_

Reaching up she pulled Steve down to her asking softly, "Steve… am I the first woman since her"

Natasha didn't need to hear his answer she could see it on his face, she was the first since Margaret Carter.

"She is a hard act to follow…" Steve said in a silvery tone earnest tone.

Between kisses as she nuzzled his neck Natasha said "I… don't… know… I… think… I… could… do… it…"

Steve was about to protest when one of her fingers found its way over his lips, telling him "it's alright…"

Crawling up his body Natasha let out a light shiver as she lowered herself onto him, she could feel her folds being pushed apart thinking, _OOOooohhhhh GGGoddd this is feels good. _ She settled into a rhythm gently letting her hips move back and forth, Natasha could feel Steve enter her a little deeper with each thrust of her hips.

Steve started moving his hips in rhythm with hers causing Natasha to ether scream or bite down on her lip, that's when her hips started working in a figure eight motion as they moved side to side.

Natasha Romanova had been taught the art of seduction by the best, but this wasn't about seduction, not many people knew this but she was nearly as old as Steve himself. That's why she felt a connection to him.

About an 4 hours later Steve said, "When I was comparing you to Peggy I mean your strong like she was!"

* * *

It had been four weeks since the take-down of the H.Y.D.R.A.

Natasha Romanova had outed herself in process, she was sitting at an outdoor table at café somewhere in Italy, she was lifting her espresso to her lips thinking, _Why have I been so tired!_

Then the memory of what both she and Steve had done hit her like a ton of bricks as she spat in a tight tone of voice, "Steve Rogers… you fertile son of-"


	2. I'm Pregnant

Natasha Romanova was the most wanted person on the planet which made getting back into the U.S. complicated in the extreme, she had to hopscotch from one country to another six times before heading to her true destination America. Starting in Italy then she stayed in France for a week before going to England, and then heading to Spain and Argentina, before heading to Cuba before entering the U.S. Via the Mexican Boarder She was still trying to establish a new identity. Then she remembered the name that she and Steve used at the cabins "Natalie Anderson"

All told it took her a month to make it back to New York.

* * *

Because of her training Natasha Romanova entered Steve Rogers the apartment with relative ease. She was sitting in the in the shadows of the darkened apartment.

She waited four hours for him to come home as he walked down the hall Natasha's sultry disembodied voice said, "Steve you entered this apartment without even checking it"

"This is a secure building Nat… and the person at the desk said a Mrs. Anderson was looking for me" Steve said matter of factly. Looking at her.

Steve raised an eyebrow and said in a silvery tone. "That was the name we used at the cabin you are the only other person that knows the name."

He took in the scene Steve noticed was Natasha wasn't wearing her trademark Black Widow cat suit. Instead she was in a pair of body hugging yoga pants and a loose fitting top.

Steve had just put the keys down when Natasha said in a tense tone of voice, "Steve… we have a problem!"

Taking out the small electrical jamming device Natasha flipped the switch turning it on saying softly, "Now we can talk freely…"

Lifting her top Natasha said tenderly, "We're having a baby Steve!"

Steve stared at he baby bump with a growing sense of bewilderment his mind was working a mile a minute when Natasha said flatly, "It's yours… that's not what worries me"

When Steve came out of his dream daze and said in a tight tone of voice, "The Serum"

"Yes Steve…" Natasha stated with a look of concern on her face she and a strained voice she said, "The Serum, up until now you have been the only source because it bonded to your DNA"

He realized that the child would be in constant danger because of who the parents are. Seeing the look of frustration on Steve's face Natasha said, "You're not the only one that's been enhanced Steve."

Slipping his arm round her Steve said "I know I place we can hide out… "

With a smirk and a sarcastic tone Natasha said, "Do you now…"

* * *

Two days later on Ellesmere Island in Canada, the temperature was 3 degrees Fahrenheit, -15 with the wind chill factor.

Natasha stated sarcastically, "Reminds me of Siberia… if you told me we were coming here I would have brought my mink"

"Some native Inuit's gave me two Arctic fox coats" Steve told her, Natasha raised her eyebrow at the comment, when Steve said, "They were welcoming gifts… I didn't have the heart to tell them I didn't have a wife"

"Besides to refuse them would have been an insult" Steve commented.

* * *

Two hours later they arrived at the Canadian Forces Station Alert. An airmen of the Royal Canadian Air Force greeted them saying, "Welcome to Canada Mr. Rodgers, Mrs. Anderson… Steve per your request your Snow Cat has been prepped and is waiting…"

"Thank you James" Steve told the airmen.

"James" Steve said, "Does the base have a priest"

"Yes why" James asked.

"Natasha" Steve said, "I have a small cabin not far from here, can you tell him to meet me at my cabin in the afternoon"

"Your just full of surprises Steve" Natasha said in a sarcastic undertone as she stepped into the dog sled only to have Steve cover her in seal furs.

* * *

One hour later they arrived in Cape Columbia the northern most part of Canada and Natasha saw Steve's idea of a small cabin. The cabin was a large ranch style log cabin it was 1,986 sq. feet. It features an open concept design and a covered wrap porch encompassing three front-facing sides of the cabin itself in an L shape design. The Master Bedroom had a fireplace just beyond the foot of the bed. The cabin itself used Geothermal heating, but the living area had its own fireplace. The master bedroom has its own bathroom and walk in closet.

Natasha was about to head to one of the guest bedrooms when Steve directed her to the Master bedroom telling her "Shared bodily warmth… remember."

Tucking Natasha under the covers to a king size bed Steve went to the fireplace and started a fire to heat the room, while Natasha pulled the Black Mink Fur Comforter up around herself.

Looking at the picture before him Steve asked Natasha softly, "Warm enough?"

Natasha was plenty warm and Steve knew it however Natasha stated emphatically, "NO!"

Smirking at her Steve crawled under the covers only to have Natasha molded her naked body to his Spooning Steve telling him, "Now I am plenty warm"

As Steve wrapped his arm round her resting his arm on Natasha's waste and belly he felt a sudden kick.

* * *

The following morning Natasha woke up in the bed alone, to see Steve dragging a large case out of the bedroom closet and down the hall into the main living area. Putting on her robe Natasha followed him, and to her surprise she found Steve checking over a hunting rifle.

"What are you hunting?" Natasha asked as she looked at the contents of the case, the look on her face said who told you about the rifle.

"Polar Bear" Steve said offhandedly answering the unanswered question he said, "I asked Clint..."

"Go with the, .500 Jeffery barrel… or better yet I'll come with" Natasha stated with a smirk, "I never miss Steve."

"I know Nat" Steve said softly, pulling her into a kiss.

With Natasha's help getting the rifle set up was short work, and Steve was hooking up the hunting sled to the Snowmobile in no time.

Natasha came out dressed head to toe in furs so she was nice and toasty warm as she hopped onto the back of the Snowmobile and they were off.

Fortunately they were lucky about five miles out from the cabin they found a ten foot tall 1,700 pound male Polar Bear, from the back of the Snowmobile itself Natasha lined up her shot using an R8 Professional Hunter and looked dowrange through Zeiss Conquest 3.5 - 10 x 44 (#20 Reticle) and took the shot putting one on the head. Both of them watched as the bear dropped on the icepack.


	3. Complications

They had been at the cabin for a month and Natasha was now two months pregnant and sore all over, Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek Steve said, "Come on… were going to the Hot Springs…"

"Hot Springs" Natasha said speculatively.

Steve called the man he pays to maintain the cabin in his absence and asked, "Can you pick us up in the sled!"

Looking at Steve, Natasha said, "There aren't hot springs in Canada…"

"There are in Greenland… it's a short trip across the Nares Strait" Steve said as he lifted her into his arms like she were a baby.

"We can hop a puddle jumper" Steve offered with a smile

Natasha raised her eyebrow at his comment and took her burner cell out of her pocket and hit call saying, "Its Natasha I need a SIKORSKY 76C for a day… maybe longer"

Looking at Steve she put her hand over the phone and said in a silvery tone, "It's a private air service… they get paid not to ask to any questions"

"Pick up at Alert Airport" Natasha stated "Two hours"

* * *

30 minutes later Steve started to walk out hitting an icon on his smart phone telling Natasha calmly, "We have 15 seconds to get out before it arms itself…"

No sooner had they stepped outside into the cold air when they heard a chorus of dogs yelps coming from a team of Northern Inuit Dog set up in a "fan hitch" configuration; Steve got in the sled first and Natasha sat in front of him wrapping sealskins over both of them. Natasha settled in leaning back and into Steve's well chiseled chest and settled in taking in his scent as she dosed off, arriving at Alert Airport about an hour and a half later, Steve whispered in Natasha's ear, "Time to wake up… were here…"

They had special permission for the helicopter to land and it was waiting for them and it was already prepped for takeoff. It didn't hurt that Captain America had saved the base commander's life at one point.

Once aboard the SIKORSKY 76C Natasha asked Steve softly, "destination?"

"The hot springs at Uunartoq" Steve said offhandedly

Looking at the pilot Natasha stated, "You heard the man!"

* * *

A short time later in Greenland at the hot springs in Uunartoq, Steve was carrying Natasha like she was his bride on their honeymoon right to the hot spring pools, much to the protests Natasha when said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Steve… I'm not your wife"

Confidently walking down the path to the pools Steve softly said , "No… not yet."

That's when Natasha realized _He just asked me to…. marry him_

Natasha was always ready with a quick quip however she had been stunned into silence by Steve's remark.

Her face was awash with several emotions she wasn't sure what to say to his comment as she paused briefly telling Steve, "I don't want to get married because of a child…"

Shaking his head Steve told Natasha in a soft tender tone of voice, "You're the first woman I've felt anything for since Peggy… You're worried I don't love you Natasha?"

Looking into her green eyes he told her, "I gave myself to you because I wanted to…" Kissing her forehead Steve said softly, "Your seduction made it more fun"

"Steve… I hope you know I expect a formal proposal" Natasha stated matter of factly, as she challenged him to raise his game.

"If that's what milady want's that's what milady gets" Steve said softly as he lowered her into the hot spring. Natasha let out a soft moan of delight at the 100 degree waters worked there magic reliving her aches and pains.

Steve took a position behind her as she stated to relax Natasha felt Steve's strong hands working out the knots in her lower back, the more Steve worked the muscle the more Natasha relaxed letting out a moan she leaned back nuzzling his neck whispering in a breathy voice in a half purr she said, "You are too good to me Steve Rogers"

His strong hands started working out some of the knots and Natasha moaned, "This is just what I needed"

Several hours later having carried the sleeping Natasha the short trip from the car to the helicopter, not wanting to wake her Steve told the pilot, "Toronto, Ontario… Penwarden Fine Jewellery, land on the roof"

* * *

6 hours later in Toronto, Steve walked in the back way and was speaking with Linda at Penwarden Jewellery buying a set of rings.

The first ring was a ribbon and swirl ring. The ring itself was a 4.9mm 0.46CT diamond set in white gold. It is a size 5.75. (R284).

He also bought a DIAMOND WEAVE BAND; an elegant diamond weave band contains approximately 67 diamonds in a half eternity style. It was made with 14K white gold.

* * *

4 hours later back at Alert Airport and it was three hours past sunset, Natasha said softly, "Shouldn't be dark out… doesn't take that long to get back!"

Kissing her cheek Steve said, "I made a side trip to Toronto, Ontario"

Natasha was coming fully awake as she quirked her eyebrow at Steve's comment stating curtly, "Why is that?"

Right there in the middle of the snow pack Steve took a knee and placed the ribbon and swirl ring on her finger. The ring itself was a 4.9mm 0.46CT diamond set in white gold.

It is a size 5.75. (R284).

"Marry me Natasha Romanova" Steve said the entire base held its collective breath as Natasha looked down a Steve and said softly, "What do we put down for our ages, I'm 80 you're almost a centenarian…"

Looking deep into Natasha's eyes Steve said in a soft tender tone.

How do I love thee Natasha? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

The more Steve recited the poem the greater the wave of passion became, and Natasha could feel the crescendo building in her heart as his words hit ignited a yearning within her.

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with a passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

She knew two things Steve recited that poem from memory; secondly Steve never took his eyes off her. She could see the love in his eyes and feel weight of it in his words Natasha looked at Steve and said softly, "How did you know Elizabeth Barrett Browning was one of my favorite poets?"

Giving Natasha a soft and gentle kiss on her lips Steve told her softly, "A little birdie told me."

Kneeling in front of him Natasha said softly "Steve It's 40 below… get up before you freeze in that position!"

Taking her hands in his he helped her to her feet. Looking at the ring on her finger as it shimmered in the moonlight she thought, n_ot my signature color but it will due…_

John Vincent the base commander stepped forward telling Steve in a silvery tone, "The base chaplain at your disposal whenever you're ready Steve!"

Natasha looked at Steve raising her eyebrow to ever higher arch as she said in a quizzically penetrating tone, "Steve… What do you have planned?"

"I'm not saying we have to be married before the baby gets here but at least we are engaged…" Steve said in a sincere tone of voice.

Looking at Natasha Steve told her softly, "I want you…"

* * *

It took two hours by dog-sled but they managed to get back to the cabin to find a fire burning in the main fireplace and the room a comfortable 72°

Aklaq the Inuit man Steve paid to maintain the cabin came out of the kitchen saying, "The venison is almost ready."

Aklaq placed what appeared to be a bottle of wine on the table set for two when Natasha started to say, "I can't I'm-"

With a gentle smile Aklaq told Natasha in a silvery tone using perfect English, "not to worry winter rose… It's nonalcoholic!"

"Winter rose?" Natasha asked quizzically.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Natasha!" Steve said softly, "When I first described your beauty to him I told him you were like a single red rose in a field of snow."

Giving Steve a soft kiss Natasha commented, "Did I say I objected?"

* * *

The AN/PSC-5 SPITFIRE Satellite Radio Terminal was ringing, looking at Natasha, Steve said, "No one Knows that Number accept Alert Nunavut, not even Fury"

Steve moved the bookcase aside to revel a small radio/communications room asking, "Commander Jeffery's why the early morning call"

Frowning Steve said, "Clint Barton, have someone show him the way"

It was the following morning there was a sudden knock on the door, a bleary-eyed Natasha looked at Steve asking, "Hawkeye, what does he want?"

Steve looked at Natasha saying, "Commander Jeffery's didn't say but I can guess!"

Two Hours later Steve went into the door, standing there was none other than Clint Barton, asking, "Is Natasha here?"


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Clint forced his way into the cabin taking a seat waiting for Natasha to appear. Natasha walked out into the main room dressed in a black silk robe.

Clint Barton stated, "Come on the Natasha… I have a job lined up!" in an urgent matter of fact tone

Clint was completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was sitting right next to Natasha when she said in a flat monotone voice, "Clint… When you walked away, you didn't just walk away from the team you walked away from me."

"But I'm back now!" Clint said in a strident voice.

Natasha was very quickly developing a migraine as she pinched the bridge of her nose telling Clint, "I won't be doing any acrobatics anytime soon… Find yourself another second-story operator."

Looking at Natasha his voice had undertone of rage in it as he asked, "Why can't you?"

"Because Clint, I'm going on three months pregnant…" Natasha said in a sharp thin voice.

"I suppose Steve is the father!" Clint said in a flare of rage.

Using all the training she learned at the hands of the KGB to keep her emotions in check Natasha said in a silvery tone, "As a matter of fact he is the father…"

Taking a sip of water Natasha continued her narrative telling Clint, "As I said you walked away from me, you never said when or if you would be back so I moved on."

Steve looked at Clint and said curtly, "I wasn't looking to fall in love with her… we were on the run"

Clinching his fists as his back stiffened Clint said in a rough tone of voice, "That makes it okay to steal my girl"

"Go back to your wife Clint... She is a friend of mine, and you thought I would be okay with you leaving your wife and kids for me" Natasha chided.

* * *

five minutes of Clint's rant was all she could take, Natasha had had enough of his childish behavior, her brows lowered causing a very severe knot at the bridge of her nose Natasha was not happy taking a pair of perfectly balanced Ivory hair-sticks out of her hair she started twirling it between her fingers like a drum stick, in a cold dead tone of voice she said, "Point number one Clint I am not yours, I am not Steve's for that matter I am here because I want to be…"

Leveling her gaze on Clint, Natasha stated , "He has shown me more love and affection in the last two months then I ever thought I deserved " Looking at the uninvited guest Natasha said in a cold and lethal matter of fact tone, "You know how quickly I can kill with these… don't you?"

She wasn't asking a question and he knew it.

He thought to himself, _She wouldn't_ Clint baulked at the undertone in her voice, he had heard it before but never directed at him, looking from Steve to Natasha and saw that "Cold as death stare that only her victims see if they get close enough!"

With a flick of her wrist she threw one of the ivory sticks at Clint nicking him right behind the ear telling him coldly, "I could have placed that behind your ear Clint… not that it would have mattered"

"What does that mean" Clint asked sharply.

"Normally I coat the tips with Cyanide" Natasha stated flatly

Clint was about to grab her by the wrist when Natasha said, "That's the only warning you're going to get… leave Clint"

Leveling her gaze on him she said, "We had something… that could have been special" Natasha stated curtly, "How old do you think I am?"

"20" Clint said quickly.

"Flattering…" Natasha stated sarcastically, "Try 80… I'm old enough to be your grandmother"

"This isn't over…"Clint bellowed as he stormed out the door, Clint himself was seething with anger and rage.

"Yes… it is Clint" Natasha said in a threating tone.

Grabbing his arm Steve said in a modulated matter of fact tone of voice, "Don't tell anyone about the cabin Clint!"

Ripping his arm free Clint said, "No promises"

In a voice that was as cold as death itself Natasha said, "I will have a contract taken out before you land back in the U.S."

"Fine" Clint said, "I'll take it to the grave"

"Don't threaten my family again... Clint" Natasha told him.


	5. For Lady

5 A.M. two days later and Steve's satellite phone rang, in a breathy tired voice he said, "Hello!" Looking at the clock he stated, "Kit… its 5 A.M."

Sighing Steve said, "Alright let me give your my GPS"

Turning back to the bed five minutes later and giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek Steve smirked and said, "Personally I like the bare-assed look… but you need to put some clothes on, we are about to have guests"

Natasha said sharply, "It's too early… who is coming this time?"

She was on her way to the bathroom and gave her ass a swat as he stated, "A friend… his name is Kit Walker…"

Steve Walked down the hall to the front door. Natasha was still groggy or she would have recognized the name sooner dropping the toothbrush she said in a tight tone, "The Ghost who Walk's?"

Taking a seat on the sofa Natasha drank her coffee.

"And Devil…" called the new voice. Kit went to grab Devil who padded over to the seated Natasha putting his head in her lap letting out a soft whimper. Natasha gave him a gentle pat and scratched his ears. Devil lifted his front paws onto the sofa and began to nuzzle Natasha's face occasionally licking her face.

"Hello to you to Devil" Natasha said lightly, "Kit is your wolf always this protective of strangers"

Watching the scene unfold with great interest Kit thought to himself, _the last time he did that Dianna was pregnant…_

* * *

20 minutes later patting over to Kit Devil make a series of yelps and low growls, Kit asked offhandedly, "Want the wolf cub do you boy?"

Kit put a small Arctic Wolf cub on the floor, using his mouth and teeth Devil picked up the wolf cub by the hackles and walked back over to Natasha he gently placed it in Natasha's lap, before curling up round her feet.

"It would seem as if Devil wants you to take care of it!" Kit said laughing.

Devil let out a half whimper and a bark as if to say "You're right"

Looking at Natasha, Kit said softly, "The wolf cub a and your child will grow up together, be the best of friends"

Natasha suddenly turned three shades of crimson asking softly, "How did you…"

With a soft smile Kit replied, "The last time Devil acted this protective my wife was pregnant…" "

May I say for the night" Kit asked.

With a raised brow Natasha asked, "What if I say no"

"No man can refuse the voice of the Phantom." Kit said, "Old Jungle saying.

Kit and Natasha had quite the point counterpoint debate going on when Natasha pointed out with a light chuckle, "I'm not a man Phantom"

"Well you've got me their" Kit said coinciding the point

"Nobody argues with the Phantom and wins" Kit said in reply.

"Until now" Natasha stated confidently,

Chuckling Kit Said, "You remind me of Sala!"

Steve walked into the conversation saying, "Coffee... Kit don't feel bad she is one of the few people who can do that to Fury"

* * *

5 Minutes later Looking at Kit, Natasha asked," About the cub"

"Poachers, they wanted the pelts" Kit said in a think matter of fact tenor, "I was working with some conservationists when I found her still trying to suckle from her dead mother"

The last part of that statement had more venom in it then Kit had intended and a severe knot started to form at the bridge of Natasha's nose as parenthesis marks started to form around her mouth Natasha was disgusted. The wolf cub started climbing on Kit's boots when Kit said softly, "Must be feeding time"

Kit reached into his pack for a baby bottle when Natasha's motherly instincts kick in as she asked softly, "May I!"

Natasha took the cub and began to feed it under the watchful eye of Devil.

As she fed the wolf, Natasha said with an undertone of determination in her voice, "Don't worry Lady this mama wolf has teeth"

As Natasha said the word "Lady" the wolf cub let out a yelp of approval, even Devil barked out approval at hearing the name.

Kit however quirked and eyebrow at Natasha's comment asking, "What do you have in mind!"

"Looking at Kit Walker, Natasha said in a cold toneless voice, "Maybe someone should hunt the hunters the same way they hunted the wolves!"

Natasha finished feeding Lady 15 minutes later and put her down on the floor, the first thing Lady did was to pad over to Devil and curl into his side

* * *

6:00 A.M. Taking out her cell Natasha held up a finger telling Kit know she needed a moment, and said "Sharon… need a favor, can you get me satellite surveillance for Ellesmere Island…"

Placing her hand over the receiver Natasha asked Kit, "When and where did you find the cub!"

Kit walked over to a Map of Ellesmere Island hanging on the wall and pointed to a spot on the map telling Natasha "About four hours ago, Sharon… I will need it for the last 24 to 48 hours…"

Steve overheard the conversation and recognized her mannerisms and knew she was in mission mode so he offered up the PSC-5 Satellite radio and a Military grade Notebook computer. Steve wrote down the number for her who promptly relayed it to CIA Agent Sharon Carter.

Kit looked at Natasha warily asking, "How is-it a notorious thief knows a CIA Agent?"

Shrugging her shoulders Natasha stated offhandedly, "Once upon a time we both worked for Nick Fury!"

Checking the secure laptop Steve said curtly, "The satellite surveillance is in… Looks like a team of four using a Range Rover"

Hanging up the sat phone Natasha hit a speed dial on her burner saying matter of factly, "Alexei… I need a clean AW50 with a folding stalk and suppressor package and a Schmidt &amp; Bender MILITARY MK II 3-12x50…"

"NATO Conversions"

"Rodger that have it dropped at Alert Air-station"

No sooner had Natasha hung up then Sharon Carter called her back saying, "Natasha… it looks like there hunting another pack…. good hunting!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, an Airman from Alert arrived at the front door saying, "Here is the package from Alexei.

Looking at both Steve and Kit Natasha said, "Gentlemen… lets go hunting shale we"

Slinging her drag bag containing her AW50 over her shoulder Natasha picked up Lady and tucked her into her own coat

Focusing her scope on the grill of the 1975 Range Rover, Natasha drew back the bolt of the and slid a 50 cal. armor piercing incendiary round in the chamber and fired. She fired twice more crippling the SUV

Natasha said, "That was for you Lady"

Downrange both Captain America and The Phantom were rounding up the poachers.

Natasha was about to start packing up when she heard the click of a trigger being drawn, the next thing she heard was the growl of a wolf and the ripping of flesh as the man screamed in agony.

That's when a team of six members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police Emergency Response Team appeared out of nowhere, the team leader was about to shoot Devil when Natasha said with an undertone of authority, "unless you want to make an enemy of The Phantom don't shoot Devil"

Off to the side came a man's voice stating a command in Swahili, "shetani nje"

The wolf let go of the suspects arm and walked over to The Phantom

The leader of the RCMP ERT said, "We appreciate your help… however I have to ask why?"

That was when Lady poked her head out from under a blanket, with an undertone of disdain Natasha said, "They killed her pack for their pelts"

The team leader asked, "Did you witness this?"

That's when The Phantom spoke up saying, "I did... then I rescued the cub"

That's when the Team leader said, "We will need to take the cub with us" Making a move to the blanket to take Lady.

Devil moved to block the path and drew his ears back and down to the sides of its head as he suddenly bore his teeth and let lose with an angry growl.

"It would appear" Said The Phantom, "That Devil has other idea's... and so do I"

"But-" Said the team leader.

That's when Natasha said in a sarcastic tone, "Nobody argues with the Phantom and wins"

The Phantom smiled and said, "Old Jungle saying..."


	6. Times Square

2020 five years later, it New Year's Eve Steve, Natasha and their daughter Sophia along with lady the Arctic Wolf they rescued arrived outside the headquarters of Tony Stark Industries in Midtown Manhattan.

The four of them were about to walk in the building when a security guard stops them and says, "You may come in… But the dog stays outside!"

Sophia's eyes narrowed and she said in a curt tone of voice, "Lady is not a dog… Lady is a Wolf, and she is coming with me…"

Striking up her mothers signature pose Sophia did Natasha proud as she stood defiant with her arms crossed over her chest stating emphatically for the second time this time with confident conviction, "Lady is coming with me!"

It was all Steve and Natasha could do not to crack up and laugh on the spot as Steve whispered to Natasha, "She is her mother's daughter!"

"What gave you that idea" Natasha stated sarcastically.

Sophia walked over to her father Steve and extended her arms, Steve lift her up with ease as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you daddy."

The security officer radioed in for the head of security for Stark Industries and stated, "Can you come down to the main entrance we have a problem…"

* * *

Five minutes later the elevator doors slid open and Maria Hill stepped out and address the security guard asking sharply, "What's the problem?"

"Well ma'am he said trying to avoid a dressing down by a 5 year old for a second time he said, "The little girl wants to bring the Wolf into the building…"

Maria quirked an eyebrow to a high arch at the comment as she looked beyond the security guard to where Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanova were standing along with a little girl with strawberry blond hair standing next to a pure white 5 year old Arctic Wolf.

Walking over to where both Steve and Natasha standing Maria asked, "Where have you two been hiding?"

Smirking Steve looked at Maria and said in a silvery tone, "Northern Canada…"

Taking Maria's Tablet Natasha hacked the system in moments finding the video footage, for Miss Hills viewing, and sending it to herself.

Smirking Maria had to admire the way the girl gave the man a dressing down in classic Black Widow Style

Maria took two steps approaching Sophia, and ladies ears drew back side of her head as her lips stated to thin as her teeth started to bear; Steve said "Stop" and the Wolf's demeanor changed. Lady's ears shot back up and the hackles her shoulder blades relaxed as she started wagging her tale happily.

"She is my daughter Maria..." Natasha stated in a motherly tone.

"Who's the father?" Maria asked Natasha quizzically raising her brow.

"I am!" Steve Said proudly as he stepped forward

Maia Hill former agent of Shield realized in an instant what what Steve Rogers just admitted to and the implications as she said in a silvery tone, "Now I understand why you have been living in the middle of nowhere."

Maria shook her head in disbelief and said, "Come on, Tony and Pepper are going to love this."

As the elevator rose Maria said offhandedly, "The invitation must have gotten lost in the mail!"

Steve and Natasha turned the palest shade of Crimson as Steve said is silvery tone, "It was a quiet ceremony for reason Maria, the only witnesses in attendance were Kit Walker and his wife Diana."

* * *

Moments later the elevator doors opened onto the penthouse suite of Tony Stark, the first to walk out was lady. Tony Stark took a step forward and then stopped dead in his tracks asking, "Maria why is there a Wolf in my building?"

"Because you have a better chance of getting robbed in Times Square then you would separating my daughter from lady." Natasha's disembodied voice said as she walked onto the floor.

"Natasha Romanova as I live and breathe… What can I help you with…." Tony Stark said with a definite sarcastic undertone.

"Actually it's Natasha Rogers now Tony… Has been for five years" Natasha said with an air of confidence.

Extending his arm towards Sophia Tony asked, "And who's this?"

Lady let out an aggressive growl, taking a knee Natasha said softly, "It's all right lady, Tony doesn't mean any harm…" Looking at her onetime comrade in arms she commented, "Do you Tony…"

Rolling her eyes Pepper Potts step forward offering lady her hand palm side so lady get her scent, Pepper stated sarcastically, "This is what happens when you spend all your time in a metal suit, you forget how to deal with real life."

Following his fiancée's example Tony Stark extended his hand palm side up, at which point lady nuzzled the hand and started licking it. Chuckling Steve Rogers said, "Lady must like you!"

"So what brings you the New York Steve?" Tony asked.

"Today is my daughter's fifth birthday; I thought she should see more of the world." Steve said.

Sophia extended her arms out to Natasha promptly knelt down so she could give mommy a hug and whispered something in her ear. Sophia nuzzled into the crook of Natasha's neck as she whispered something to her mother.

"You want to see where mommy and daddy met…" Natasha said lightly as she drew her shoulder length red hair back ponytail.

* * *

An hour later in Times Square Natasha turned to her daughter Sophia and said, "Sophia I want you to remember the name Maria Hill, if anything ever happens to mommy or daddy ask for her!"

"Ok Mommy" Sophia said.

"Maria" Natasha said softly, "She may have my attitude but she has Steve's abilities"

"Maria… Nick is never to be told theirs another score" Natasha said in a commanding tone.

Looking at Maria, Natasha stated firmly, "Anything happens to me and Steve, make sure she gets to her Godfather Kit Walker"

Maria's eyes widened in shock the realization of what she was just told washed over her as she said to Natasha, "Conceder it done…"

"If he is unavailable or dead you will be her guardian" Natasha told Maria.

"Natasha" said Diana Walker as she walked up on them, Turning to Dianna, Natasha gestured with her hand and said offhandedly, "Dianna… meet an old friend Maria Hill"

"Kit is running a bit late… apparently a customs official at JFK tried to take Devil and quarantine him" Dianna said in a matter of fact tone, "It wasn't pretty"

Maria asked, "What is the name?"

Hitting speed dial Maria called the office of the Director of Homeland Security said, "Is the director in… tell him Maria Hill is on the line"

About five seconds later Maria Hill said, "Director, Kit Walker and Mr. Devil are being detained at JFK Airport, have them released to my custody and have a Car take them to Times Square, to the Hard Rock"

"This is where Mommy and Daddy first met Sophia right here in Times Square" Natasha told her daughter.

Pointing to the building that used to house "THE S.H.E.I.L.D, Medical Unit", Natasha said in a motherly tone, "Daddy Ran out of that building and into my life Sophia"

"Was Daddy Sick" Sophia asked curiously.

_How am I going to explain that her father in over 100 years old, _Natasha thought as she tried to come up with an answer, in was Maria who finally said, "Your Daddy was out in the cold a long time"

* * *

30 minutes later Clint Barton walked out of the Hard Rock Café and spotted the trio at an outdoor Café however he didn't spot lady lying at Sophia's feet he was about to make an aggressive move toward Natasha, when Sophia said, "Ledi… zashchishchat" in a tight tone of voice.

Suddenly a 100 pound white Arctic Wolf rose to its feet, and drew its ears back against its head as the wolf got ready to attack. Out of nowhere a gray mountain wolf joined in defending the ladies. Leaning in Dianna said in a whisper, Kit must be close by"

Both wolves started circling Clint in opposite directions when Maria asked, "How can you be sure"

"Simple" Dianna shrugged and stated offhandedly, "That second wolf is Devil!"

Clint may have been fast but even he knew as soon as he went to attack one of the wolves the other would go after him, looking at Natasha he said in a pleading tone, "Come back… please"

Using her left hand to pick up her drink and show off here wedding ring Natasha said, "Clint… No you had your chance and blew it… do yourself a favor stop being a zadnitsa go back to your wife"

"Mommy not posta use bad words" Sophia said in a small sincere voice.

As Clint walked away all three Ladies start to laugh as Maria and Dianna ask "What did you call him?"

Shrugging her shoulders Natasha stated in a silvery offhanded tone, "I called him an ass"

Turning to her mother Sophia held out her hand and said, $10.00 please"

Both Maria and Dianna look from Sophia to Natasha confused when Natasha groaned, "The swear jar…"

Thankfully Natasha was saved when Steve came walking up saying in a silvery tone, "Look who I found"

Walking beside Steve was Kit Walker Kit commented, "The Guy in customs got a phone call and suddenly there was no problem"

Looking at her father Sophia said "Mommy owes me $10.00"

"Oh why is this" Steve asked.

Scrunching up her face Sophia said, "Mommy used a bad word… twice"

"Did she now" Steve commented with a chuckle picking up his daughter.

"Uh Huh" Sophia said softly.


	7. Sophia's Secret

Somewhere in Long Island New York, Sala the personal bodyguard Kit and Heloise and the Walker family overall, was reviewing security measures preparing the estate of Dave Palmer for the family vacation.

As the sole surviving member of the Palmer family Diana inherited the 20 acre estate five years ago after the death of her uncle David. She hadden't set foot on the estate since his death. It was not in bad condition over all but her uncle didn't have the best security system so it fell to the Palmer family head of security to be sure it was up to date. In truth who in there right mind would tempt there fate against a full grown wolf. Sala was mid preparation for the arrival of the Walker family, when Maria Hill arrived on the scene.

Looking at the Raven haired buxom beauty known only as Sala, Maria walked forward with an air of authority and said with an undertone of confidence, "I'm here to look at your security!"

Taking a few more steps forwards Maria quirked a speculative brow and said, "Thing is, I can't find anything on you save your name."

In a deep Husky voice Sala said with smirk , "What would you like to know?"

"How did you come to know the Walker family?" Maria asked.

"That is a long story Miss Hill, originally I was a member of an organization known as the Sky Band…" Sala said.

eerie of authority detected and undertone of regret in Sala's voice as she spoke, when Maria asked, "What price did they ask?"

"The price was my only child!" Sala said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Maria understood sacrifice all to well, and she certainly had a whole new respect for the woman who stood before her as she said, "My advanced team should be here momentarily…"

Sala knew the unspoken subtext Maria was hinting at crossing her arms over her chest Sala said, "We've never needed to upgrade our security before, what's changed?"

"You've never had former agents of SHIELD and their family as guests…" Maria said with just a hint of an defiance in her voice.

Hitting a tablet Sala asked, "What are the names of agents?"

"One of them is named Steve Rogers, and his wife Natasha …" Maria said tapping her own tablet.

Raising a speculative brow Sala Said, "I see…Capt. America and Black Widow will be here"

"Oh before I forget Devil will not be the only wolf in attendance" Maria said with a chuckle.

"Lady" Sala said softly, "I remember Kit telling me about the rescue"

Pausing mid conversation she tapped her ear peace and Maria said, "My team is here now"

* * *

0900 hours A Black SUV with four people pulled up, along with a black panel van. The team leader walked up to Maria, Turning to address the woman Maria said in a commanding tone, "Ashly" Gesturing with her hand Maria said, "This is Sala… head of security for the Walker family."

Sala Addressed Ashly telling her in an orotund tone, "Make whatever changes you need don't ruin the architecture… and if I say no, that's it"

"by the way, there will be at least one full grown wolf in residence full time while we're here." Sala told them .

Fortunately for the Stark Industry's Advanced Team when Diana inherited the estate five years ago, Sala oversaw the installation of a state of the art system so all they had to do was augment the existing system, they did upgrade it from an analog to a high definition digital system.

Sala turned to Maria asking speculatively, "What's cost for all this?"

"Courtesy of Tony Stark!" Maria told her.

* * *

0400 hours Kit, Diana and Steve and Natasha sat in an SUV with both Devil and Lady in the back, looking over her shoulder Natasha thought _Devil and Lady sure are being affectionate. _That's when it hit her, _Lady's coming into heat_

Lady let out a low growl.

"Kit!" said Natasha, Lady… she-

"Is coming into heat…" Kit replied, "That would explain why he is being so protective of her."

Sophia defiantly shook her head and said curtly, "Lady already has a boyfriend Devil"

Steve and Natasha turn to look at their daughter who was sitting between, asking, "When did this start?"

"April Mama" Sophia, "We were playing and another wolf shadowed us all the way home"

Looking at her mother Sophia said, "One morning they were wrestling… he was on top"

"Sweetheart" Natasha said choosing her next words carefully she told Sophia, "They weren't wrestling"

"I know mama… they were making puppy's…" Sophia blurted out matter of factly.

_Dam that super serum, _Natasha thought as she said, "More like cubs"

Looking at his daughter Steve asked, "How long ago were they…"

'Last week daddy" Sophia said offhandedly.

"When you go home I will come with you!" Kit Said, "You may have a very angry wolf on your hands"

* * *

30 Minutes later Sala was watching the children including Sophia, Devil was lying down nearby, when he suddenly started to run at top speed. Sala was used to watching active children, but she was nowhere near ready to deal with what happened next.

Even though Devil had a full three minute head start Sophia sprinted after Devil and managed to catch him, she was on the verge of overtaking Devil When Kit Walker appeared raising his eyebrow thinking, _she is only five and can run this fast_

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Kit…" Natasha exclaimed

Giving Natasha a sideways glance Kit said, "Natasha… she could give my son a run for his money…"

Diana walked up with her hands on her hips as she quirked her brow and said, "Kit Walker…, are you marrying off our son already?"


	8. Meet Shadow

Sala may be a reformed smuggler but she did not lose any of her smugglers skills, filing false flight plans if she had to the following afternoon the Rodger's family and Kit Walker approach the cabin by air, she was able to land the Cessna Caravan's a within few hundred feet of the cabin itself.

Lady's ears perked up as a 175 pound grayish white male Arctic wolf walked out of the darkness and started to nuzzle Lady. Much to Steve and Natasha's dismay and amazement Sophia threw her arms round the wolf saying, "Shadow…"

Sala came round the front of plane just in time to see Sophia give Shadow hug, only to have Sala say teasingly,, "You sure she's not your daughter Kit, she certainly has a way with animals"

To everyone's amazement Shadow didn't growl or bare his teeth the way a wild wolf would have. He nuzzled Sophia just below the chin between the shoulder and the neck in much the same way he had Lady. Looking at her mother, father and Kit, rubbed his back Sophia said, "See Shadow no hurt he nice wolf"

Kit took a knee and asked her softly, "Sophia… how long!"

Sophia looked up at Natasha on the verge of tears as she asked in a semi brittle tone, "Mama… am I in trouble"

Taking a knee Natasha embraced her daughter and with a slight pang of gilt said, "No baby… but were never seen this wolf before"

Shadow knew Steve &amp; Natasha by scent and knew they were friendly however Shadow didn't know Kit's scent and his hackles suddenly rose up and he started to defend the pack Shadow started to stalk Kit driving him away, Shadows ears slowly molded to his head and his sizable teeth started appearing a low threatening growl could be heard.

Kit had to think fast before thing started to get out of hand, in an instant his demeanor changed from commanding to calm and low as he said, "Easy boy!" Moving very slowly he hoped to keep this from escalating he knew the wolf was protecting its mate and in was no reason to kill it

In a split second Kit's persona changed yet again, he became The Phantom at least in his mind, and Shadow did take notice. Walking up to Shadow like he was walking down the street in New York Kit drew closer to the wolf worry lines started to form on her forehead and a knot started to form at the bridge of her nose as her eyes started becoming glassy in pleading in a breathy brittle tone Sophia said, "Shadow no hurt me"

Kit however inadvertently had done something he had never meant to, he brought Sophia to the brink of tears, Kit looked at the little girl saying, "I'm not going to hurt him, I want to be sure your safe" Kit looked into her little face asking, "How do you know his name is Shadow"

Scrunching up her face in frustration, Sophia shrugged and said, "He's dark like shadow... so Shadow!"

Kit sat and thought about it and couldn't find any fault with her explanation.

20 minutes later both Shadow and Lady flanked Sophia as they made there way over to the porch Sophia placed her right hand on Lady the and her left hand on Shadow as they walked to the cabin followed by Lady and they both curled up together, yawning Sophia lay down using Shadow as a pillow.

Kit thought to himself, _This is an interesting turn of events _

Natasha knelt down and picked up Sophia who said is a sleepy breathy voice, "Shadow… Lady co-" and she was fast asleep cutting herself off mid command. Steve opened the cabin and set about getting the two guest quarters ready only to be nudged aside as both wolves followed two steps behind his wife and daughter as they made their way into the main cabin area.

Lady patted into Sophia's room and Shadow lay down right in-front of the door, if it were not for Natasha's training and enhanced reflexes she wouldn't have had time to cartwheel over shadow at all

"Show off" Steve said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"And you married me anyway" Natasha said offhandedly.

* * *

The next morning Natasha went wake Sophia only to find she was not where she was supposed to be Natasha crept out into the main room to find Lady &amp; Shadow and Sophia huddled together for warmth.

_Another mouth to feed,_ Natasha thought as a sarcastic smirk came over her face.

Drinking his coffee kitchen Kit called softly, "I've been keeping an eye on them… for a wolf raised in the wild Shadow is very accepting"

With a soft Chuckle Natasha said, "Sophia… is part of Lady's pack right it makes sense"

Though a yawn and with a breathy voice Sophia, stated "Mama thirsty", a she walked over to Natasha.

From there spot by the fire place Shadow watched as Sophia warily as she made her way across the room.

Natasha gave Sophia some juice, Sophia tugged on Kits pant and waved for him to come closer in a half whisper Sophia asked, "You know about wolves?"

"Yes" Said Kit softly

"Teach Me!" Sophia exclaimed shyly.

"OK... but I have generations of knowledge" Kit said softly, "First lesson…" Taking a knee Kit asked, "Do you have any old blankets?"

"Uh huh" Sophia exclaimed in a small voice.

Shaking her head in amazement Natasha said in a silvery tone, "Finish your juice… then we will get them"

Shadow went over to the door and waited; Sophia gulped down her "OJ" and went to open the door telling Shadow matter of factly, "Bring back a big Caribou Lady is eating for two now"

Kit walked over to Sophia and took a knee and said, "More like six!"

Looking at Kit blank faced Sophia's quirked and eyebrow skeptically as her gaze shifted to Lady trying to figure out how six wolf cubs would fit inside Lady.

Sophia's small voice asked, "Mr. Phantom how they all fit inside lady, they too big"

Off to the side Natasha was thinking _Thanks Kit __I was hoping to not have this discussion until she turned 15 at least!_

"Come on Sophia…" Natasha said in a motherly tone, "Let's get those blankets…"

* * *

Moments later Sophia with the help of her mother came back with an armful of blankets putting them down on the floor next to Lady. As the trio watched Lady started to arrange the blankets in a quasi-nest. Kit told Sophia, "Arctic wolves don't make dens, when this time comes they find an empty cave or crevices in rocks"

Sophia was studying Lady with childlike curiosity when Kit told her, "Sometimes the have there cubs out in the open…"

Sophia's mouth turned down sharply as a furrow formed at the bridge of her nose, Kit could see the distress on the young girls face as she asked, "How do the babies stay warm"

"The mother wolf keeps them tucked into her warm coat…" Kit told her softly.

* * *

It was midday by the time Shadow came back to the cabin dragging 250 pound Caribou stag in his wake.

"Watch Sophia " Kit said in a whisper.

Sophia watched in awe as Shadow released the stag from his teeth and took up the position of Beta, letting Lady gorge herself first, the thing Lady went for was the Heart wolfing it down along with some of the bone marrow before walking away. Then it was Shadow's turn.

Shadow did something totally unexpected, patting over to Sophia he dropped a hunk of the Caribou hunches at her feet. Looking at her parents confused Sophia wasn't sure what to do until Kit stepped forward and said, "Pick it up… eat"

Taking a Knee Kit said, "Shadow is accepting you into his pack"

Taking the hunk of Caribou in hand Sophia tried to take a bite. Needless to say raw Caribou is tougher to eat then cooked even if you are the daughter of Steve Rodgers

Discreetly Kit took out a small knife and cut away bite size pieces of meat until there was nothing left but the bone. To her credit Sophia ate all of it, not that she objected to the taste, but she had never eaten raw Caribou.

Lady got up and walked over and stated licking Sophia's face clean of blood, both Steve and Natasha looked at Kit, Kit saw the unspoken question on Natasha's face as He said, "Shadow can sense Sophia's strength even if Sophia doesn't know what she is capable of… yet."

Looking at Steve, Kit took on the persona of The Phantom said with an undertone of authority, "She inherited more than your good looks Steve… didn't she"

"The serum that's bonded to my DNA" Steve said with a sense of remorse as he thought, _my daughter never signed up for this… I did!_

Taking Sophia in his arms he stroked her head looking at Kit, Steve said, "I don't regret having her… but this was my choice"

* * *

15 minutes later having put Sophia down for the night, Natasha Strut up to both men asking pointedly, "About that arranged marriage… Mr. Walker"

Steve looked at his wife and the expression on his face said I am in no mood, her face was hardened and her jaw was set as she waited for the answer.

Kit knew her reputation and he knew why she earned the code name as he said, "I only meant she could push my son to his best"

Raising her eyebrow Natasha said confidently, "Why couldn't she be The Phantom?"

"You mean like Julie Walker" Sala stated with a grin, only to have Kit give her a sideways glance and the look on his face said "You just had to tell them"


	9. Truths

The following morning Natasha Romanoff-Rodgers woke up with her arms wrapped around Steve gave him a kiss.

Letting her fingers rake over his back Natasha and in thick stated, "Me likey!" As he Slipped out from beneath the bedspread Natasha moved to wrap her arms round Steve saying, "No!"

Having detangled himself from Nat's arms he started typing in a numbered combination on the keypad on the bed-frame and suddenly a drawer slid out to revel his Captain America Uniform Natasha said with a chuckle, "So you're playing dress up for our daughter!"

Wiggling his brow Steve said sarcastically, "Does Black Widow want to come out and play!"

Nat's eyebrow shot up to a sarcastic arch, as she said, "She does, but she doesn't want to ware clothes.

It had been so long sine she had seen him in his uniform and it still took her breath away.

Natasha slipped on her black silk robe giving him a lusty look as she went to wake their daughter Sophia, gently shaking her shoulder she said, "Daddy has something to show you… baby"

Wiping her eyes Sophia in a tired breathy tone said , "Tired Mama, want to go back to sleep?"

* * *

5 Minutes later picking up Sophia, Natasha shifted Sophia to her hip carrying her into the main room, taking a seat on the sofa she sat Sophia in her lap. Pointing to the back of the cabin where the bedrooms are Natasha pointed and said softly, "Watch sweetie"

Bleary eyed Sophia watched as Steve came walking out in his Captain America Uniform. Sophia was still half asleep when she bolted upright and was awake and in an instant as she turned to look at her mother pointing at him saying, "How does Captain America know where we live mama?"

Shaking his head Steve thought, _she can believe in Santa Clause… but can't believe her father is Captain America…"_

Taking a Knee Captain America said softly, "Sophia!"

Looking at Captain America, Sophia turned crimson and said, "You know who I am!"

Bashfully Sophia buried her face in her mother's neck and hair, Natasha smiled at how her daughter was acting.

Taking off his cowl Steve called out softly, "Sophia…"

Putting his gloved hand under his daughters chin he said, "Look at me Sophia"

Peeking through the strands of her mother's hair Sophia suddenly went wide with amazement and surprise and she said, "Daddy why are you dressed like that wont Captain America be mad?"

Natasha told her daughter in a soft motherly tone, "He's Captain America sweetheart"

"Nu uh…" Sophia bellowed, launching herself at Captain America, Sophia said matter of factly, "He's my daddy..."

Shifting back to her mother Sophia buried her face deeper in her mother's neck and hair once more and whispered something to Natasha.

* * *

Coming back moments later in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt Steve asked Natasha offhandedly, "What did she say?"

Natasha said softly, "She wanted to know if I was a super hero like daddy"

"I told her I helped daddy save the world…" Natasha told Steve in a silvery tone.

"I'm going for a run" Steve said to Natasha in a silvery tone of voice.

Giving her husband a wink Natasha said, "Sophia… you want to race daddy"

Sophia's eyes shot open wide in anticipation and her tiny voice shot up in surprise as she asked, "Can I"

"Hurry up and get dressed" Natasha said.

Steve could see the twinkle in Natasha's eyes as he asked, "What are you up to"

Giving Steve a soft yet sensual kiss Natasha said in a husky tone, "In a footrace she I could beat anyone her own age hands down Steve…"

Grinning Natasha chided, "Besides both of you need to burn off some energy"

"Natasha…" Steve said with a wink, "I can think of a better way to burn of energy"

"Okay... Okay lets keep it PG mister" Natasha said chuckling, "Besides that won't help Sophia"

Sophia came back moments later dressed for the weather and said in an energetic undertone, "Let's go Daddy…"

"Sophia!" Natasha asked, "What did you want to watch for a movie?"

Sophia sat and thought for a moment before saying, "The Incredible's… Dash is just like me, he runs really fast…"

Natasha just grinned at her daughter thinking _Only Sophia would make that comparison._

* * *

Thirty minutes later outside the front door of the cabin Natasha drew a line in the dirt/snow saying, "Its two miles from Alert Station and back, first one back wins… Sophia you get a three minute head start"

Within moments Sophia was off at a run hitting her top speed of 30 M.P.H within the first minute. Sophia was halfway through the first leg when Steve started to run

As Steve disappeared in the distance Natasha was mentally kicking herself for turning down Steve's suggestion, the thought of her husband's stamina both in bed and out sent a shiver up her spine.

Steve quickly caught up to his daughter as she reached Alert Station, he noticed how tired she was thinking, _She's not used to running flat out for this distance. _

Picking up Sophia in his arms Steve started running flat out at reaching a speed of 60 mph in moments.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cabin

"Sophia will be nice and tired when we put her to bed tonight" Natasha said as she went into the house to set out her daughters movie, when her burner phone went off, the one that Nick Fury had her set up for when the shit really hit the fan.

Natasha knew it was Nick Fury because he was the only person who had the number.

The protocol was let it ring three times "Long enough to record the number then call back."

Warming up the AN/PSC-5C Natasha calls the number back bouncing the signal off half a dozen Satellites. Over the line she hears Nick Fury say, "You're a-hard women to find…"

"For good reason Nick… I'm not protecting just myself anymore"

"Do Tell" Nick said.

"Nice try… Nick" Natasha said flatly.

"Natasha" Said Nick, "I highly doubt you're in the Kremlin… why don't you tell me where you are…"

"Like I said Nick… I'ts not just myself anymore, and it has been five years" Natasha said in a cold matter of fact tone.

"It took me that long to trace you" Nick stated matter of factly.

* * *

About an hour later Steve arrived back at the cabin with a sleepy Sophia in his arms looking at his wife Natasha he said softly, "She made it halfway their then she crashed"

Natasha ran ahead of Steve to turn down the bed, as they walked back to the main room Natasha said, "Nick called while you were out…"

"What does Fury want?" Steve asked curtly.

"Us to re up" Natasha said.

Steve glanced over his shoulder saying in a fearful tone, "If we do Fury will find out about her"

"Not if we sign as freelances…" Natasha stated somberly.

With a look of concern on his face Steve said, "I don't like but I it have a feeling we will need them once puberty hits"

"I don't like it" Natasha stated curtly.

Looking at his wife Steve said with pain in his voice, "When I went through the process it was no picnic then again mine was an accelerated process"

"Nick is expecting us in New York at 0800 tomorrow."

Turning on the AN/PSC-5C sat Phone he called Kit Walker.


	10. Nick Fury

Two days later the old abandoned "S.H.I.E.L.D" building in Manhattan Nick Fury awaits the two best operatives he ever worked with Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanoff.

"You two posing as man and wife I never saw that coming" Nick said in a commanding tone.

"Were not posing" Natasha stated, holding up her left hand quipped in a curt tone , "It's quite legal, and I've never been happier"

Nick raised his brow commenting, "You two are married… I don't like my field agents to be married to each other"

Steve rounded on Nick stating firmly trying to keep his anger at bay, "First we are not agents and haven't been for quite some time… two, if your recruiting it will be as freelancers and as husband and wife or we walk take up or leave it!"

"Fine freelancers" Fury grumbled.

* * *

Four hours later at at undisclosed location Nick Fury reviews both Steve's and Natasha latest medical reports when something in the report stands out Natasha Romanoff is 6 weeks pregnant.

Then his thoughts drift back to the conversation he had with Natasha over the radio, for_ good reason Nick… I'm not protecting just myself anymore_

Nick started to write on a blank piece of paper "Was she telling me she is pregnant… was she telling me I have a child?"

_Maria would know! _he thought.

Picking up the Video Phone Nick called Maria Hill asking, "Maria… did Steve and Natasha have a child?"

"Nick, I don't work for you anymore, If they did, their keeping it a secret for a reason, respect it" Maria stated in a penetrating tone.

The last jibe hit close to home Nick Fury was a master of secrets, both keeping them and digging them up.

Mr Fury sat in silent contemplation for a moment

"Nick" Maria said changing tactics as she asking in a thin tone, "Are you asking because you want to protect a child…"

Taking a sip of coffee Maria asking in an accusational undertone, "Or because you want a Ginny Pig to experiment on?"

Maria could read him better then anyone alive and her knew it, "That's what I thought, consider this Nick, Steve signed up or the experiments the child if they exist did not"

Fixing her gaze on her former boss Maria red him the riot act.

"You'll tell them it's to protect the child, and then the child will never see the light of day again..."

Nick's brows furrowed as Maria stated accusingly, "hell you won't allow them to see their own child will you!"

Nick Fury was getting uncomfortable with the accusations because he knew there was at least a grain of truth to them, Maria was the only one who could read him and put him in his place.

"Nick there current location is secure…" Maria stated adamantly.

"How do you know that…" Nick asked.

Sighing Maria said, "Because I oversaw upgrading the security system personally, I was on-site the entire time…"

"It's set up to Civilian specs" Nick commented.

"No… I set it up as if it were a S.H.I.L.D base" Maria commented, "It belongs to Kit Walker and his family… you don't just show up"

"I see" Nick said in a curt tone.

Maria asked sarcastically, "Do you want The Phantom as an enemy?"

"No… I don't" Said Nick.

"Then don't stage one of your famous raids on the compound" Maria stated in a warning undertone.

* * *

Five hours later at the Walker Estate Nick Fury Arrived demanding to speak with Steve Rodger and his family.

"We don't have to tell you anything this is the embassy of Bangalla" Kit said in a strident tone, "Theirs this little thing called diplomatic immunity…"

Leveling his gaze on Nick Fury, Kit told him with a smile, "Everyone here is a citizen of Bangalla… as you take your authority from the United Nations you are subject to their rule of law"

Diana Palmer, Kits wife stepped forward saying calmly, "I am the Bangallan ambassador to the U.N…. What is your business here Mr Fury?"

"I am here to see Steve and Natasha Rodgers" Nick said confidently.

"Are you here to see Steve and Natasha… or their daughter…" Diana asked suspiciously, "I am afraid they left several hours ago… Sala took them where ever they wanted to go"

A Buxom raven haired beauty stepped forward giving Kit a nod.

Kit stated, "Sala will be at your disposal Mr Fury"

"Nick asked Sala, "Where did you take them?"

Sala looked at Nick Fury and said matter of factly, "I have been many things a snitch it not one of them…"

Taking a seat Sala stated matter of factly, "I am a smuggler and a good one i get paid very well not to ask questions… and not to tell"

In a soft husky voice Sala said, "Steve gave me a message for you"

"Oh… what was that" Nick asked.

"He said, if Nick Fury shows up I can take you to him…" Sala said offhandedly, "He knows why you want to meet his daughter…"

"It would seem as if I have no choice" Nick was about to whip out his phone to request a med team to join him when Sala said, "You seem to misunderstand he gave me strict instructions just you Mr. Fury no one else…"

"You will need to have your tracker disabled and or removed" Sala stated.


	11. Growing Up Is Hard To Do

2017 four years later a now age 9 Sophia Rogers in bed when Super Soldier Serum fueled puberty hit her. Sophia's guttural scream ripped from her throat braking the nights silence. Down the hallway Natasha was woken from a dead sleep by her daughters agonizing screams, each scream broke her heart a little bit more.

Woken from her sleep Natasha flew down the hall to her first born's room, holding her in her arms she started rocking her in her arms she thought, _she is burning up. _

As strong as she was Natasha couldn't fight nature, Sophia could feel her mothers tears hitting her face, waking her up.

A small knot formed between Sophia's brows at the bridge of her nose in a fearful brittle voice Sophia said, "I Sorry mama"

Wiping her own tears away Natasha told her daughter, "You didn't do anything wrong baby"

Sophia turned slightly crimson and looked away, pulling her to her chest Natasha said softy, "Sophia, when you hurt... mama hurts!"

Sophia looked at her mother, thats when Natasha said, "All you need to understand it that I love you"

Steve found her two best girls in her daughters room, and saw the tracks of tears running down his wifes face the look on Steve Rogers face told her "I was dreading this day"

James, Steve's &amp; Natasha's four year old son came walking into the room asking, Mama is Sophia-"

Reaching up with her free hand Natasha gave James a one armed hug saying, "Were not sure"

That's when Steve took James hand and said in a soft fatherly tone, "Come on buddy... mama got things well in hand"

* * *

Five minutes later Natasha came out of the room, thats when Steve hit her with what her son told him. "James said he could hear her scream, as clear as a bell"

"Steve" Natasha said curtly, "Even someone without our hearing could hear that scream"

"Not as clear as a bell Natasha" Steve countered

Scrambling some eggs Steve said offhandedly, "Aren't you glad you took the vile, you will be hard pressed to keep up with two mini super soldiers"

"Har de Har Har" Natasha said, "Keep it up you'll be on the sofa for the next decade mister"

"Ouch" Steve muttered.

* * *

Steve distracted James by making breakfast while Natasha sat with Sophia, he went to the only source of communication with the outside world the AN/PSC-5D Sat Phone calling the one person outside of Nick Fury he knew could help, Tony Stark.

"Tony… I need you to get to Alert Airbase in Canada, No questions asked... NOW" Steve said with an urgent undertone.

"Don't tell anyone where you're going" Steve said in a pained voice, "The day we talked about… its here."

Lady and Shadow walked to Sophia's room. Lady managed to get up on the bed dropping her head in both Sophia's and Natasha's collective laps.

After giving Natasha an affectionate nuzzle the jet black Arctic Wolf Lay down right in the door-frame.

Steve got their bags ready for the trip. Shadows ears shot straight up as did his hackles hearing the approaching footsteps as Steve made his way back to the storage area for luggage, as Steve passed the opposite way Shadow let out a growl as warning letting them know I will protect what's mine.

Steve took a knee and said, "Good boy Shadow… Protect"

Shadow's tail shot straight up and his menacing yellow/orange eyes Shadow let loose with a half snort/grunt.

* * *

Three hours later Tony Stark burst into the cabin to see a pair of bright yellow, orange eyes moving toward him in the dark and an ever present loud growl.

Steve Rodgers followed by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walked in, lighting the central fire Steve said, "I did tell you to let me go in first"

"What its cold" Tony stated in a snarky tone.

"Shadow… they are friends" Steve called into the darkness.

The fire slowly illuminated the room and Tony and could see a 175 pound dark grayish/black wolf and Tony scrambled backwards as fast as his feet would carry him.

Steve lightly chuckled telling Tony, "Meet Lady's mate… Shadow"

* * *

In Sophia's room 5 minutes later Tony gave Sophia a once over saying, "I'm no doctor but I know enough about the Super Soldier Serum to speculate. Walking out of the bedroom Tony said in a somber tone, "Is there somewhere that we can talk?"

Having made their way to the kitchen Tony said, "By the looks of it the Super Soldier Serum, has sped up her natural growth rate"

"What does that mean…" Natasha asked in a brittle voice.

"You would need to contact someone who specializes in child development to be sure, but she will go through puberty in half the time…" Tony said bluntly.

Hitting his cell phone Tony said, "Kristina… I have an interesting case for you"

Steve gave his wife Natasha a look. Braking out her encrypted cell phone Natasha said, "I need a black flight… no records, I will pay triple"

Steve went to pick up Sophia only to have her moan in pain, and then Lady did something she had never done before. Lady flattened her ears against her skull bore her teeth at Steve and let loose and angry growl. From the look in Lady's eyes Steve could tell she was not happy.

"YA ne pytayus' obidet' yeye ledi; my dolzhny vzyat' yeye s kem-to, kto mozhet pomoch' Sofii" Steve said to Lady.

I'm not trying to hurt her Lady; we need to take her to someone who can help Sophia

The she wolf went to block Steve's path and was quickly joined by Shadow.

Looking at how protective the two wolves were Steve said, "Natasha… better let Kit know we are bringing two wolves with us they don't want to leave her side"


	12. Growing Up Is Hard To Do Pt2

Natasha carried her daughter Sophia of the waiting aircraft she could feel her daughters body wrench in pain as she carried her, Lady the white nine year old Arctic Wolf let out a yelp of concern as her mate shadow took a position opposite side of Natasha both wolves standing guard over the small child.

Natasha did her best to hide her own pain; the last thing she wanted was to see her daughter in pain a situation that was only made worse because she couldn't make it stop.

The more Natasha thought about the angrier she got, her brows started to draw to a furrow and was all she could do not let her daughter see how angry she was.

With a breathy and brittle tone of voice Sophia said "Mama, make it stop… Make the pain stop!"

Those were the words that made Natasha Rogers heart break, all she could do was clutch Sophia close to her bosom and choke back tears. She could face down dozens upon dozens of terrorists and not feel a thing, but seeing her own daughter in pain brought Natasha Rogers to the brink of madness.

Steve Rogers walked up on the right side of Natasha with shadow between them, looking at Natasha Steve said, "If it takes my donating blood to solve this, I will"

Turning on a dime Steve faced them wiped away a tear from corner of Natasha's eye telling her, "We will make this right… Promise"

In a small voice Sophia asked, "Mommy okay?"

Steve brushed a wisp of her from his daughter's forehead telling Sophia, "When your in pain so is she"

* * *

2 A.M. Two hours later at the at the Long Island estate that serves as the Bengalin embassy, Sophia Roberts is resting comfortably when Nick Fury arrived demanding to see Sophia. Looking up from her book Natasha said offhandedly, "Nick, if you can get past lady, shadow and Devil you're more than welcome to take your blood sample."

Looking at Natasha, Nick asked, "Who are they?"

It wasn't Natasha answered his question Steve who said in a silvery tone, "There are three full-grown wolves… Lady and shadow are mine; Devil is Kits, any questions!"

Nick Fury walked down the hall to Sophia's room thinking to himself_, they must be bluffing!_

No sooner had that thought occurred to him when Nick heard a chorus of three wolves growling at him, the first one was black and lay right across the door frame making it impossible to walk in without having to walk over him, the second one that Nick noticed was dark gray and laying right beside the bed, the third one was laying in the bed parallel to Sophia resting her head in Sophia's lap. All three of the wolves' ears were pointed straight up and on alert. The gray wolf lying by the bed suddenly changed his body position to its hind legs underneath it and shifted its body to a standing position and started to bear its teeth.

Kit Walker walked up behind Nick Fury telling him in calm and even tone, "So far only shadow is ready to attack, though I think Devil would get to you first. Before Devil and Lady take up the same posture I suggest you back away slowly."

Nick looked at Kit Walker rather indignantly as Kit told him, "They know you're not a friend Mr. Fury…"

The two men walk back down the hallway and down the stairs to the main room Kit told Nick somberly, "Not even The Phantom could fight off three angry wolves defending a pack member."

Nick Fury's brow shot up as he said, "I didn't see a fourth wolf"

Shaking his head in disbelief Kit said in a silvery tone, "Mr. Fury… the white… has grown up with Sophia they would sleep in the same bed as a baby and cub, and the black Sophia used as a bed/pillow more than once"

As Nick Fury made his way out to the living room, his cell phone suddenly went off, "Hello?"

Nick Fury's face went blanched pale white, not an easy thing for a black man to do

In a choked tone of voice Nick said, "But the Serum"

"Yes Ma'am… Sophia Rodgers is not to be touched" Nick said.

Nick Fury looked at Steve &amp; Natasha saying, "It would seem Margaret Carter has interceded on your behalf…"

"Nick" Said Steve, "I've seen Lady and Shadow defend Sophia, against rouge wolf and Polar Bear"

* * *

Three hours later Sophia walked past the three wolf guards across the hall to her parent's room, and she was tugging at her pajamas saying softly "Mama… doesn't fit."

Natasha's eye's shot open asking in a half whisper, "What doesn't fit"

"P.J's… don't fit…" Sophia cried, "Hurting me"

Walking to the desk she opened the drawer and Natasha found a pair of scissors and cut the top away. Giving her daughter a quick once over Natasha realized in a matter of hours Sophia had transitioned into second stage breast development thinking _I can see why she was in pain_

"Want to cuddle mama" Sophia said hopefully.

Taking her daughters hand Natasha &amp; Sophia hopped into a queen-sized bed. Sophia quickly fell asleep resting her head against the natural pillow of her mother's breast, Lady curled up around Natasha feet.

0800 the next morning Steve woke up and rolled over to give his wife a kiss to find that she wasn't there, walking across the hall he sees his two favorite people resting comfortably, at some point in the night both Shadow and Devil had formed a perimeter around the bed itself.

Turning to face the door Natasha "We will be down shorty Steve… Steve… someone need a training bra"

Steve turned slightly crimson saying softly, "I thought that was still a ways off"

"So did I, however when I have to cut my daughters nightgown off because it's too tight" Natasha said pointedly.


	13. Sophia's Comming of Age Part One

Two days later and Natasha walked into the bedroom her daughter Sophia was using at the Walker home to help her get ready for bed Natasha noticed that she was dressed in a top only when Natasha asked Sophia speculatively, "Where are your pajama bottoms"

Sophia got very quiet and her tiny eyebrows head rose to points and a tiny knot formed at the bridge of her nose, in a semi brittle tone she asked in a worried tone, "Mama won't be mad?"

Natasha's eyebrow quirked as she said, "I won't be mad"

Sophia hopped down off the bed and ran to the trashcan in the bathroom and pulled out the pajama bottoms and walked back to her mother with every slow step she took Natasha noticed how much Sophia's eyes were bulging and how round they were.

Handing them to her mother Sophia looked away and started to turn crimson. Natasha started gathering up the bottoms when she spotted a red stain right at the crotch of the pants thinking, _its fresh blood_

"I'm not posta bleed mama…" Sophia said shyly looking away both embarrassed and ashamed.

Natasha set the bottoms aside and took her daughter in her arms telling her in a soft motherly tone, "This was not your fault"

_Sophia has gotten taller… You're growing up to fast; _Natasha thought as she felt Sophia's body relax in her arms, Sophia whispered something in Natasha's ear.

Natasha lifted her daughter in her arms and walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with lukewarm-water then put Sophia in and started to wash her as Natasha lightly washed her daughter the water turned light crimson.

* * *

Twenty minutes later as Natasha was toweling off her daughter Sophia, she heard a scratching at the door and Natasha commented, We'll be out in a minute Lady" as she dried off Sophia's hair.

Sophia walked out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around her, and she was ambushed by Lady who started licking Sophia's face giving her a bath of her own. Natasha walked into a bedroom filled with her daughter's giggles as Sophia only half-heartedly fought off Lady. Extricating her daughter from Lady's affectionate greeting Natasha tucked her daughter into bed.

Both Lady and Shadow looked to Natasha who just smirked as she said in a husky tone, "Go in you two"

Both wolves hopped up in the bed Shadow curled up at Sophia's feet and Lady laid down parallel to Sophia who wrapped her arms round Lady. The 120 pound wolf made no objection in fact she let out an affectionate yelp.

Diana Kits wife happened to be walking by and noticed the bloody bottoms telling Natasha softly, "I will contact Guran in the morning, tell him to ready the tree-house &amp; the scull cave"

James padded out of his room stopping by his mother, Sophia was and is protective of his brother and he was beginning to worry as he tugged on Natasha's fingers asking in a tight tone, "Mama… is Sophia alright"

The two siblings had a connection that Natasha herself was only just beginning to understand

taking a knee Natasha could see the concern on her sons face, James like his sister has the serum coursing through his veins however to they hadn't as of yet manifested themselves or if they had his big sister was teaching him how cope with and use them.

Sophia sat up disturbing Lady holding out her arms saying, "James"

* * *

Midnight, four hours later Natasha stuck her head in the room expecting to see the four of them on the bed; instead she saw the four of them curled onto a ball on the floor, James snuggling into Shadow, and Sophia snuggling into Lady.

Shadow opened his eyes at the sudden influx of light but knew there was no threat, he knew Natasha's scent.

I a voice as light as a whisper on the wind Natasha said, "Good boy" A pair of piercing green eyes looked back at Natasha self-assuredly as Shadow let loose with a light gruff growl from the depth of his throat as if to say "I've got this covered"

Walking back to her room Natasha chuckled as she thought, _if you told me_ _nine years ago I wold be married to Captain America we would have a son and a daughter, and two wolves... _

"I would have killed the messenger" Natasha stated in a sotto tone.

* * *

The next morning in the back yard as Natasha was explaining the scene to Kit when he said somberly, "They are protecting her from unwanted advances"

Natasha gave Kit a sideways glance asking sarcastically, "Excuse me?"

"When a female wolf comes into season bringing wolves around, the pack closes ranks to repel unwanted advances..." Kit said, in a silvery tone.

"So her first date will have to face the pack?" Natasha asked matter of factly.

"I'll have you know, wolves are very good judge of character" Kit said chidingly.

Diana came walking out with some lemonade saying reassuringly, "Guran will have everything prepared by weeks end"

Kit raised his brow speculatively asking, "What are you to up too"

Looking at her husband Diana stated, "Setting up rites of passage for Sophia"

* * *

Three days later in the Bangalla Jungle Sophia is burning off some excess energy climbing the vines of The Phantom's Tree House.

Off to the side James was wrestling with Shadow, their full grown Artic Wolf thankfully the wolf wasn't being too rough it was also thankful that Shadow had his summer coat otherwise he and Lady would not fare so well in the heat and humidity of the Bangalla Jungle.

The full moon was tonight and so was Sophia's rite of passage, Kit explained to Natasha and Sophia at the end of the rites Sophia would be an honorary member of the rope people and would be given her tribal name.

The name Ulapha garla "Wolf Girl" was suggested by The Ghost Who Walks himself. He had petitioned the chief for permission for Sophia's ritual. Chosen because the Tree People elder asked, "The girl running with the wolves"

Kit shortened it to "Wolf Girl" With the stipulation that when she came of age she could choose her own name in the tribe.

The full moon was high in the Bangalla Jungle as the Rogers family descend the distance from the tree-house back down to terra firma, Sophia was standing in front of her mother who slid her foot in the loop and Sophia slid her foot in on top of Natasha who firmly pressed her leg and hip into Sophia's back holding her in place.

"Mama" Sophia wined, "I can do this myself!"

"I know you can" Natasha said in a concerned tone, "The last time you made this trip you were asleep tethered to me by a rappelling harness."

Having walked the short distanced to The Scull Cave and stopping just before the entrance Natasha took a knee telling Steve to take James into the cave, turning her attention back to her daughter Natasha said firmly, "Sophia when you talk to uncle Kit, remember his identity as The Phantom is a secret so call him Phantom"

"Yes Mama" Sophia said.


	14. Sophia's Comming of Age Part Two

Kit and James walk along the interior of the Scull cave, as they approached a cross corridor James asked quizzically, "Who are all the names on the wall?"

The fact that the corridor itself was pitch-black didn't escape Guran's notice as he tried to deflect the question by asking, "What names!"

Pointing to the cross corridor 50 feet ahead of them James pointed at one of the names and stated in a tight tone of voice, "Those names… the ones that have swords and guns hanging above them!"

Walking out of the shadows Diana said in a silvery tone, "Those are all of my husband's ancestors…"

"Your almost a quite as me!" Said the gruff tenor of man's disembodied voice.

"Phantom…" Diana said in a silvery tone, "Don't scare the boy"

James looked at Diana and said, "I could see him"

Putting her hands on her hips Diana said in a chiding sarcastic tone, "Don't think I don't know about your match making efforts with Sophia"

In the blink of an eye Sophia ran ahead of her mother, all she knew was what she heard Diana say "Don't scare the boy" and she was off at a full run.

As Sophia leapt into the air as she growled, "Leave my brother alone…"

She tackled The Phantom as he said, "I am not try-" Sophia's body collided with The Phantoms cutting him of mid statement. Both of them tumbled to the ground, Sophia was able to right herself and was sitting on The Phantoms chest with her arm and fist drawn back ready to start hitting him when Steve pulled her off The Phantom saying sternly, "Sophia he meant no harm!"

In a modulated tone The Phantom stated, "You're stronger than you look Sophia, you remind me of Julie!"

Sophia recognized the name Julie Walker immediately and started the turn crimson not because what she did but because her name was being spoken in the same sentence with the woman who became the one and only female Phantom in all of history.

Sophia walked over to the kneeling Phantom and whispered something in his ear, The Phantom turned to face Sophia and said in a somber tone, "Sophia don't ever apologize for defending your family."

Natasha finally caught up to the group and although she wasn't happy with the fact Sophia ran off ahead of her she took a knee in front of her daughter as Sophia braced for the worst, using her right index finger to lift Sophia's chin Natasha said, "Sophia what you just did, rushing in in defense of your brother made me so proud."

"Remind me later to tell you about the time daddy jumped out of an airplane with no parachute…" Natasha said lightly as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

* * *

Moments later Sophia looked at her father wide-eyed asking in a strangled tone of voice, "P-a-p-a!"

"That is a story for another time… It was the first time I noticed how breathtaking your mother looks in her combat gear…" Steve said in a soft-spoken tone and smirking.

This time it was Natasha was turning Crimson walking over to Steve, Natasha gave him a full on kiss telling Steve in a smoky and husky voice, "That was for noticing!"

"You still do breathtaking in your gear." Steve whispered in Natasha's ear.

It was Sophia broke up the moment saying with all sincerity, "looks like I may be getting on the brother, or sister."

At which point everyone started laughing except Steve and Natasha looked a bit sheepish at their daughter's comments.

* * *

It was midnight when Sophia was led to the jungle Hot Springs/Lagoon where she was allowed to bath in the waters with her mother. A few moments later both lady, and shadow did belly flops into the water in an effort cool off, as they shook themselves dry spray hit both mother and daughter.

Half an hour later, both Natasha and Sofia walked up the torch lit path to the rope people village. Natasha was about to sling Sophia over her shoulders and start planning handover hand when Sophia jumped up and grabbed hold of the vine and started to pull herself higher and higher until she stood on the elevated platform itself.

As the coming-of-age ritual finished up an hour and a half later, the Phantom took out, "The Good Mark" a ring that had four crossed sabers. When the Phantom pressed the ring into the palm of Sophia's hand there was an initial mark and then as the market cells begin to heal the market itself disappeared. The elder of the rope stepped forward and took a knee telling young Sophia, "The Phantom does you a great honor; you are now under his protection anyone who harms you earns the Phantom's wrath.

James walked up to The Phantom and stated, "I want the mark to"

Taking a Knee, The Phantom said in a soft deep baritone tenor, "I can't give the good mark twice!"

Steve knelt beside his son and said in a sotto tenor, "The Phantom gave you the good mark the day you were born at my request…"

Guran stepped into view saying in a taut tone of voice, "Forgive the intrusion… someone is poaching tiger pelts"

Calling over his shoulder Phantom said curtly, "Get Hero ready"

Steve and Natasha gave each other a look, not that The Phantom didn't notice telling Guran, "Get two more mounts ready"

"I need to get my drag bag…" Natasha said in a matter of fact tone, looking at Steve, Natasha told him, "We need to change"

Steve hoisted James up on hid back piggy back style and was off at a full run reaching the tree house telling Sala, "Take care of him… Natasha will arrive with Sophia shortly"

Looking at Lady and Shadow Steve pointed to James and said in perfect Russian "zashchishchat"

Sala was used to seeing wolves acting as guardians thanks to Devil and was not phased within moments Natasha arrived and noticed both Lady and Shadow already in protection mode, Sala looked on in wonder at how seamlessly both of them worked communicating without saying a word as the started their equipment checks before packing up heading out with her L115A3 AWM and her AWSM (Arctic Warfare Super Magnum).

She tucked her two MARK 23 side arms into her tactical holsters and was out the door within 5 minutes with Steve not far behind.

Thirty minutes later as they approached the poachers, Natasha broke off taking up position 2 miles out setting up her hide in the tall grass as the boys moved into position. With the practiced dexterity of a skilled marksmen Natasha finished screwing in the suppressor to the end of the barrel gazing downrange with her range-finder she could see that both Captain America &amp; The Phantom were in position, tapping her throat mic twice Natasha said "On my count boys…"

Zeroing her scope Natasha counted down, "3-2-1"

Natasha fired her 50 Cal AWSM at the engine block of the truck and then within seconds fired a second shot, at the engine block of the Jeep stranding the poachers and neutralizing there fast get away capabilities.

15 min minutes later

Thankfully Phantom commanded Devil to watch Natasha's back, because just as she finished packing up her rifle a man approached from behind saying "You're dead Bit-"

Out of nowhere Devil leaped as the man biting down on his gun arm.

"Thanks Devil" Natasha said glancing back down range she caught a glimpse of the last of the poachers being rounded up.


	15. Sophia's Comming of Age Part Three

After the last of the poachers had been taken away by the authorities; the Phantom, Capt. America, and Black Widow made their way back to the phantoms jungle hideaway. Diana met them by the Scull cave telling them in a silvery tone of voice "There on the obstacle course!"

As Kit, Steve, and Natasha stepped into the clearing where the phantoms obstacle course/training run the setup Kit Walker watched with great intent as Steve and Natasha daughter Sophia was not only running the course beside his son but doing better than he was the only people that weren't surprised were Steve and Natasha.

With a light chuckle Natasha said, "Kit… Think about who her father is!"

Sala who had been charged with watching the trio never took her eyes off Sophia as she said in a deep husky tone of voice, "Natasha I don't know how you do it… keeping up with a little girl."

With a lite chuckle Natasha said, "Lots of practice…" Winking at Sala Natasha told her, "Steve isn't the only one with enhancements… when I was selected for the black widow program I went through a process similar to what Steve went through…"

"Sophia is going easy on Kit" Steve commented.

Sophia finished the course in record time when Kit said lightly, "Let's go to the beach and cool off"

The walk to the beach didn't take that long when Natasha said in a silvery tone, "Lady needs some exercise…"

Sophia took up position while Lady started chopping at the bit; Sala looked on with a raised eyebrow asking in a speculative tone, "What's going on?"

"Run" said Steve and Lady started off at full speed "30 miles per hour"

Sophia started off slower than Lady but was quickly keeping pace as they dashed down the beach about half a mile or so later they turned into the surf to cool down.

Sala became aware of the fact that as she watched Sophia run down the beech that only thing her eyes could track was the red blur made by the streaking strawberry blond locks as it dragged behind Sophia.

Both Lady and Sophia ran back to the group, as Sophia got closer she leapt into her daddy arms, giggling, as Sala watched the tender scene unfold she thought, _Sophia barely worked up a sweat._

As the realization of what her god daughter Sophia was truly capable of washed over Sala, Natasha noticed the look on her face telling her quietly, "Now you know why we live out in the middle of nowhere"

Sophia looked at her God father Kit Walker and asked, "Do I need to learn how to write Nēkaṛē mēẏē so everyone can call me that?"

"No… Sophia that's your tribal name… like an alter ego" Kit replied lightly.

Rolling her eyes Natasha said sarcastically, "Kit… you don't know what you've done, ever since she found out mommy and daddy have alter ego's she been asking for one."

Tugging on her mother's combat gear Sophia motioned for Natasha to come closer. Looking at her daughter Natasha asked, "Sophia… what is it?"

"Secret Mama" Sophia said.

Taking a knee Natasha leaned in so she would be the only one to hear, no sooner had Sophia asked then Natasha started shedding a tear.

Looking at her mother Sophia told her "I sorwy I made you sad mama!"

Taking Sophia into a hug Natasha said in a thick tone of voice, "I'm not sad baby… you made me happy, honest…"

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

Raising an eyebrow Natasha told Steve in a flat matter of Fact tone of voice, "You did hear our daughter say it was a secret… right?"

"I didn't think that meant from me" Steve said in an agitated tone.

Standing shoulder width Natasha stated adamantly. "I can't tell you unless she says its ok!"

"Sophia… Sweetheart" Steve said in the most sincere tone her could muster, "Will you tell daddy the secret"

Mimicking her mother's stance with her legs spread and feet shoulders width Sophia glared daggers at her she huffed at father and said in a penetrating tone of voice, "NO… it's a mommy secret"

Steve stood there not sure what to say, Steve was used to seeing that look from Natasha but now to see that look of defiance from Sophia his first born child.

Sophia went off to wrestle with shadow a 175 pound Arctic Wolf and she was holding her own, despite how it looked Shadow wasn't trying to hurt Sophia but the wolf wasn't going to make it easy for her ether.

Sala was about to rush in an pull off Shadow when Natasha said offhandedly, "relax they do this all the time…"

Sophia suddenly pined shadow cheering, as she hugged the wolf falling asleep on top of Shadow.

"Those two…" Natasha said sarcastically, "Even when I put Sophia in her bed, in the morning I find her curled up with one or both of them"


	16. Natasha's Past

Sofia walked over to her brother James and said, "Ready…" Taking up her running stance again only to be joined by her brother James said, "Steady…" Given her brother a curt nod Sophia said, "Go!"

Although Sophia was running fast she wasn't running nearly as fast as she could have because James was able to keep pace with her, and the only ran about 200 yards.

On the way back Sophia gave her brother James a piggyback ride he would never forget.

Taking a knee Sophia said, "Hold on tight!" Sophia started to run faster she could with James holding on and giggling all the way, no sooner had Sophia put James down that he was jumping up and down saying excitedly, "Again… Again… Again…"

In a breathy voice Sofia said, "I don't have the energy."

Taking a knee Steve said softly, "Hold on tight James!"

Picking up his son Steve cradled him in his arms and was off at top speed about 50 miles an hour no sooner had he started to run them James started to giggle and laugh happily by the time Steve got back to his wife Natasha James was fast asleep.

In a voice that was as soft as a whisper Steve said, "Most children fall asleep during a slow drive around the block, my son falls asleep in my arms while I and running 50 miles an hour."

* * *

15 minutes later taking a knee Natasha said in a soft motherly tone, "Sophia have you been teaching James how to use his abilities?"

Mistaking her mother's interest for reprimand, Sofia's eyes started to widen as they started to tear, and her lips started to thin out as she said, "I Swory mama"

"No, no no… Sweetheart I'm not punishing you." Natasha said giving her daughter a conciliatory hug telling Sophia softly, "I'm proud of you for that"

"I Member how much twuble I had…" Sophia told her mother in a whisper.

"I remember that too" Natasha said softly, as Sophia started falling asleep in her arms.

Walking back to the tree house Natasha said softly, "Sophia… you don't have to pretend to mispronounce words, we both know you can speak perfect English"

"Yes mom…" Sophia replied somberly crossing her arms and pouting, "I guess dad's triple S serum did its work"

Giving Sophia a knowing wink Natasha said, "It was just nice to pretend"

"Just wanted to be a little girl a bit longer…" Sophia said lightly.

"Do you remember what your Mama secret was?" Natasha asked.

"I asked you to train me!" Sophia Said in a silvery tone of voice then stated, "I got so used to pretending after a while I wasn't"

Giving her daughter a wink Natasha told her offhandedly, "Spy-craft 101… make your cover a part of you, like a second skin"

"So… all this I was training to be a spy?" Sophia said sarcastically.

Taking her daughter hand Natasha took a seat on a nearby fallen tree, pulling Sophia into her lap Natasha said, "The training you asked for… I was forced to take!"

Sophia knew her mother never talked about her past because it was too painful for her so instead of asking questions she sat quietly and listened.

"I was born in a country that doesn't exist anymore, a place called R.U.S.S.A" Natasha said in a remorseful undertone.

"The Soviet Union" Sophia said in a small voice.

Giving her daughter a light hug Natasha said, "One in the same… like your father I am older then I look"

As her mind drifted back over the decades Natasha said, "I was born in 1928… I was an orphan... then Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov, a Soviet soldier found me Giving her daughter a light hug Natasha told her, "By the late 1930s I had attracted the attention of Soviet intelligence, which began my training."

"But if you didn't want to… tell them no" Sophia said in an angry undertone.

"That's not how the Soviet Union did things…" Natasha said sadly.

"Following World War II, I was recruited to become part of the Black Widow Program, a team of elite female sleeper agents."

After a pause Natasha said, "Among my instructors was a man names the Winter Soldier, James Barnes a childhood friend of your daddy's"

"I studied as a ballerina as cover for my true occupation..." Natasha said with a sullen tenor.

In a soft voice Natasha said, "When you were born I made up my mind that any training would be your choice"

Moving around in her mother's lap Sophia wrapped her arms round her mother whispering in her ear, "Thank you for being my mommy"

"Hugs make it all better mommy" Sophia says softly.

"More then you know" Natasha said hugging Sophia tightly.

* * *

20 minutes later Quirking an eyebrow at Sophia, Natasha said somberly, "From what I saw of you running that obstacle course, I don't think I need to worry about physical training so much as training your mind and teaching you how to focus!"

Looking at her mother hopefully Sophia stated abruptly, "And fight…"

Looking at her daughter Natasha shook her head in disbelief as she said, "Yes… and fight"

Tilting Sophia's chin up so there are eyes to eye Natasha said sternly, "If I find out you've been using what I show you to beat up boys"

"Mama" Sophia asked tentatively, "If the boy is beating up James does that mean I can't-"

"In that case" Natasha told Sophia cutting her off, "You have my permission to beat them to a pulp"


	17. Sam Wilson

It had been a week since the Rogers family had returned from their impromptu vacation in the Bangalla Jungle and they were staying at one of Natasha's old safe houses. Steve knew Sam Wilson's routine better than he did, and Steve Rogers and his daughter Sophia decided to run the Washington Mall.

It was Monday 6 AM and Sam was running the mall himself when he heard Steve's all-too-familiar, on your left, what he hadn't expected to hear only moments later was a higher pitched girls voice say, "on your left!"

Sam's first thought was_, what the?_

Steve passed Sam again, followed by the same little girl's voice saying, "On your left…"

"Oh now come on!" Sam grumbled only to hear the little girl giggle and say, "You're funny…"

By the time both Steve and Sofia lapped Sam for the fifth time, Sam stopped and waited for them to come around again stating in a tight annoyed tone of voice, "Steve I can understand why you can run my pants off"

Pointing to Sofia Sam asked, "Why can she?"

With the light chuckle Steve said to Sam in a silvery tone, "Sam, meet my daughter Sophia!"

"That explains it." Sam said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Working his brow at Steve Sam asked quizzically, "Who?"

"Hey Sam" Natasha said lightly as she walked up on the trio, asking her trademark husky tone, "Getting your morning exercise are you?"

It was only then that Sam got the answer to his question is Sophia went to tackle Natasha happily bellowing, "Mama, I ran around the water five times…"

In a breathy tired voice Sam said, "I was beginning to think I was getting slow, until I realized who her father was now that I know who her mother is it makes perfect sense."

James came walking up on the group followed by Maria Hill, even though James was only six he wanted to try his hand at running the mall, looking at his son Steve said, "come on out one lap with you."

James managed to last 2 ½ laps, the last half a lap he made piggyback style giggling all the way.

Coming to a stop next to Sam, Steve told him in a silvery tone, "About Sophia… don't feel bad, her normal running partner is a full grown Artic Wolf she can hit speeds of 45 to 60 MPH"

Looking at the warm scene as it played out Sam thought, _she was going easy…_

Answering the question on his face Steve said, "That's why Maria Hill is watching from a discreet distance!" Inclining his head to the left to the black SUV, that's when Natasha said softly in a matter of fact tone, "You left out the six man sniper team Steve…"

"Steve" Natasha said, "You do know what tonight is…"

"Our Anniversary" Steve said not to worry, "Didn't forget Nat"

Steve's phone suddenly went off, "Hay Tony… everything set up, thanks"

Maria Hill walked to Steve and in a in a silvery tone said, "You're driver will be there at 7 sharp"

"Steve…" Natasha said quirking her right brow to a high arch, "What are you up to"

"Nat… love, you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise!" Steve said, Would you?"

In her trademark raspy- husky, smoky, voice Natasha said, "I don't like surprises"

That comment almost brought Sophia to tears as she said through a sniffle, "Does that mean you don't like me"

Taking her in her arms Natasha said softly, "You're the exception to the rule!"

"I wasn't expecting you but you made my life-" Natasha cut herself off extending an arm to Steve saying, "You made our lives better"

"Sophia" Natasha said, "I was told I could never have children"

Natasha whispered, "Никогда не сомневайтесь в том, что я люблю тебя" in Sophia ear.

"Never doubt that I love you"

"Я люблю тебя к маме" Sophia said softly

I love you to mama

* * *

Later that night at one of Natasha's old safe houses where the Rogers family had been staying, Natasha herself walked into the bedroom to find a dress bag hanging in the closet with a note stating:

Natasha

You will need the dress tonight and be ready by 7 o'clock the car will arrive at 730

PS both James and Sofia are staying with uncle Tony and aunt Pepper tonight.

Natasha unzipped the full-length clothes bag to see a full-length formfitting black satin dress with a slit up the side of the top of the thigh neadless to say it fit her like a glove.

Natasha being who she was immediately started to moan with the delight as she tried the dress on, the dress itself was both classy and sexy at the same time.

Spinning around in front of the mirror Natasha thought,_ Steve really knows my tastes…_ Grinning like a schoolgirl Natasha whispered, "What are you planning Steve?"

Looking at the clock Natasha muttered sharply, "Shit… It's 630"

Putting the dress back on the hanger, she hung the dress itself one the mirror and quickly ran the shower.


	18. The Bolshoi

Natasha went to her closet to get some thigh-high leggings for the dress when she noticed a box on the floor that said Santoni Shoes; she knew the name of course she had planned on buying herself some of their shoes. Opening the box Natasha saw a pair of simple black leather pumps with a 4 inch heel. Going through her collection of thigh-high hosiery Natasha picked a pair of nude thigh highs to go with the dress.

Putting on her lingerie Natasha thought,_ someone's getting lucky tonight Steve!_

It was 7:30 when the car finally pulled up outside, and none other than Tony Starks personal driver stepped out to hold the door for Natasha, Steve was sitting in the backseat all done up in a black tie and tux, looking at his wife of almost 10 years Steve said, "You look is breathtaking today is the first day I met you!"

Leaning forward in getting Steve a soft kiss Natasha whispered in his ear, "You certainly know how to give a compliment to a girl…"

Pulling back from Natasha just enough to look into her eyes Steve said, "Nat, you may be a lot of things that you have never been a girl in my eyes you have always been a lady."

That complement almost made Natasha cry.

Pouring some champagne Steve said, "I wanted to give you the honeymoon we never had!"

Glassy eyed Natasha looked at Steve on the verge of tears as Steve told her softly we should be coming up to the restaurant any moment now."

The jet black limousine pulled up to Ristorante La Perla near the Kennedy Center for performing arts, and Steve said, "This is just the first stop; we have to be at the Kennedy Center by 8:30 before going to make the show.

Natasha had always been an expert at analyzing any given situation and she had the events calendar for the Kennedy Center memorized and nearly stammered in a wobbly tone as she said, "Steve, you didn't buy tickets to – – –"

Her words were cut off by Steve's kiss as he told Natasha in a subtle tone, "The Bolshoi begins their performance at nine, Tony is letting us use his box."

Natasha was never at a loss for words but this was a rare occasion her husband Steve Rogers had gone out of his way to make tonight her night. In her childhood Natasha had studied ballet and was one step away for turning professional when the KGB and the black widow program called.

The expression on Natasha's face said, when, how did you arrange this without me knowing about it. With a light chuckle Steve said, "I've been married to a spy for 10 years, I've learned a few things about deception."

A single tear escaped the corner of Natasha's eye no one had ever gone out of their way to be so nice, to do something for her just to make her happy. Looking at her husband Natasha said the semi wobbly voice, "You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Natalia yes I do." Steve said in a soft voice.

"Steve" Natasha said, "I want Sophia to see them dance!" Hesitantly Natasha said is slightly raspy husky tone, "I want her to see them perform in their home theater!"

"Natasha" Steve said quirking an eyebrow, "That would mean a trip to Russia."

It was approaching 8 o'clock and they were finishing their meal when Steve took her by the hand and started to dance in a circle with the most beautiful in the world in his arms.

In a breathy voice Natasha said softly, "Thank you for tonight!"

* * *

A short 12 minute car drive later they arrived at their destination the Kennedy Center for performing arts. They arrived just as the advanced seating began and were escorted to a private box.

Leaning into Natasha, Steve whispered, "You are the most sensual woman I have ever met."

Steve was watching Natasha committing the lines of her muscles to memory, and her Veronica Lake peekaboo hairdo was very hard to concentrate but he managed, as he thought,_ I will sketch this later_

"Steve don't stare its creepy" Natasha said offhandedly.

As the performance of sleeping beauty progressed Steve couldn't help notice a single tear making its way down Natasha's cheek.

"When did you dance sleeping beauty?" Steve asked softly.

In an effort to keep her voice from wobbling Natasha said simply, "my last public performance before the KGB…"

She didn't need to finish the statement, Steve understood as he gently wiped the tear away with his finger and in a sotto tone stated, "I wish I could've seen it, you have always been poetry in motion."

Smiling Natasha stroked his chin with her fingertips and said in a soft loving undertone. "For the right incentive I could be convinced to make a command performance!"

* * *

It was 15 minutes to midnight by the time Sleeping Beauty finished and Natasha was about to say something when Steve said, "You want to see Sophia and James before you go to bed…"

Giving Natasha's hand a gentle squeeze Steve told her, "I made sure Tony made up a room for us"

"You really are the perfect man Steve" Natasha said in a smooth silky voice.

30 minutes later the Limo pulled up to a Colonial style mansion with a brick and stone exterior.

Both Steve and Natasha were shown into the main living area expecting to see only Tony and Pepper. Much to Natasha's displeasure, Sophia was still awake and James was sleeping on the sofa.

In a Semi tight tone of voice Natasha said, "What are you still doing up young lady"

"Uh oh" Tony said quietly, "Looks like the jig is up"

Sophia spun around quickly and looked at her parents saying, "Mama… you look beautiful"

"Thank you baby" Natasha stated in a strangled tone as she begin to choke up.

* * *

Natasha woke the next morning and put on Steve's tuxedo dress shirt, letting the front drape open just enough to titillate her one agenda was to seduce her husband. Walking out into the too main sitting area to find a Steve sleeping on the sofa sketch pad in hand and open to a particular page.

It was a full portrait of her from last night.

Natasha traced the line of her leg on the page as it peeked out from the side slit running up the left side, somehow he managed to capture her every nuance right down to her wavy hair ala Veronica Lake.

_I always knew he thought I was attractive but this is gorgeous, _Natasha thought as she kissed him awake.

"This is why you were looking at me so intently last night" Natasha asked quietly.

Turning slightly crimson Steve said softly, "You've been the star of my dreams since the first battle in New York"

Straddling his lap Natasha Gave Steve a Kiss that conveyed all the love she was feeling at the moment telling him, "Do you have any idea how much of a compliment that is…"

Letting his hand glide between the narrow gap in the front of the shirt his fingers danced over her skin before holding on to her hips Steve said softly in baritone tenor, "I still dream about you…"

Letting her hands drag through his blond locks pulling him into another passionate kiss letting a guttural sexy moan rip from the back of her throat.

Setting the book aside he said "Nat…" Steve said in a breathy voice, "That's just one book; I've sketched you for years."

Slowly he lifter her, letting her back down, Natasha let out a slight gasp of exhilaration as she felt him enter her folds. She had lost control of her own seduction.

"Steve" Natasha said in a silky yet Smokey undertone, "I'm trying to thank you for last night and the sketch"

He could hear the desire dripping from her words like honey from the hive.

Natasha's lips started dancing their way down his neck making their way to his chest, and her hips started to slowly gently rock back and forth as Steve let a guttural moan rip.

"You don't have to be so gentle Nat" Steve said through a groan.

In a raspy/husky tone she said, "I want to take my time and enjoy it"

Natasha had him right where she wanted him and he knew it.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Natasha lightly chuckled saying, "I'm surprised they haven't bugged us to get up?"

Giving Natasha I light kiss Steve said, "Come on let's see what the rug rats are up to"

As the couple walk out to the terrace to enjoy brunch they see why their son and daughter haven't made themselves known. Thor prince of Asgard is giving James a piggyback ride

While Sophia giggles off to the side.

"Jane" Natasha said "Is our daughter telling you her life story"

Natasha was glad she had the forethought to put on some proper cloths "Jeans and a jersey."

As Natasha got closer to Jane Foster she recognized the all-too-familiar body language of a woman who is six months pregnant, taking a seat beside Jane Natasha said in a low quiet voice, "Your lower back right?"

The expression on Jane's face told her she was right as Natasha told her, " I've been through it twice…"

Making a fist Natasha started to slowly work the muscles of Jane's lower back working the knots out of the muscles.

"There are some hot springs in Greenland, on the island of Uunartoq that worked wonders have Thor take you there…" Natasha said softly.

In a booming voice Thor said, "I know the place, when we leave I will take you there!"


	19. Hot Springs

"Heimdall" Thor said before being cut off buy Natasha asking, "How safe is the gate for a pregnant woman"

Moments later a member of the staff came out saying "Mr. Rodgers your personal Quin jet has arrived"

That's when everyone including Natasha looked at Steve, Natasha asked "Steve what are they talking about?"

Smiling Steve said, "You do recall my army pension, it would seem Howard took the money and invested it for me"

"H-how much are you worth?" Natasha asked in a strangled tone.

"I could give Tony a run for his money" Steve said offhandedly.

"And I am not happy about it" Tony stated sarcastically, "But dad always knew you would be found… and thought you should want for nothing"

"Your father was a good man" Steve commented.

"After dad died then Peggy looked after your finances" Tony replied, "Once Peggy could no longer take care of it… I did"

Five hours later with Natasha at the controls the Quin jet approached the coast of Greenland, its final destination Uunartoq in Southern Greenland.

Given the proper call letters Natasha said "Ittoqqortoormiit were coming in for landing, require a secure hanger."

Including wrangling Steve and Natasha's two kids it took 10 minutes to make their way to the Qaqortoq Hot Springs. Thor being a gentleman carried Jane Foster into the Hot Springs; as she settled in Jane let loose with a light moan/sigh of contentment as the water works its magic on all of your aches and pains.

Giving his wife a wink Steve scooped her up into his arms and walked into the pool of water, giving Steve a mock slap Natasha said sarcastically, "Steve I can walk!"

In a soft loving tone Steve said, "With Thor setting example I can do no less, like I told you last night you will always be my lady."

With a light chuckle Natasha stated sarcastically, "I think James was conceived in this very pool"

With Natasha in his lap Steve started to gently massage Natasha's shoulders

"Mom…" James bellowed in a shrill tone of voice, "Didn't need to know that"

"Can't un-remembered that mom..." The boy grumbled in a tight tone of voice.

Because of her pregnancy Jane Foster was unusually tired, and Natasha gave Steve sideways glance. Steve looked at both Thor and Jane stating softly, "We'll head to my cabin from here; you could leave in the morning…"

A short time later as they approach the coast of Ellesmere Islands Natasha Rogers notified CFS ALERT air station of their pending arrival stating, "Have the Bandvagn ready…."

One hour later back at the cabin Steve and Natasha along with James and Sofia step out of the cabin of the Bandvagn to be greeted by both lady and shadow and their pack. Thor automatically took up a protective posture over Jane, Steve, Natasha and their family. Taking a Natasha let the wolves approach and scratched the back of both ladies and shadows ears.

Thor was even more stunned and Sofia got on the snow and started playing with the Cubs and neither one of the wolves did anything to stop her, Thor looked at Steve quizzically asking, "There not a threat?"

Surprisingly it was Natasha who spoke up stating offhandedly, "we raised the female wolf, her name is lady and shadow, that's the male took lady has is mate"

While Natasha was explaining why the wolves were not a threat Steve was busy stoking the main fireplace bringing cabin itself back up to a tolerable temperature. As the group and in the cabin, Jane was a wrapped up in furs to keep her warm.

As the cabin came up to a comfortable temperature Natasha invited Thor to follow her to the kitchen where Steve awaited, turning to face both his wife and Thor, Steve said in a somber tone, "A favor Thor, if anything happens Natasha or myself look after James!"

"Much as it pains me to think it let alone say it, both of my children carry the serum it would be best if there was split up should anything happen to us" Steve said in a haggard town, weighing this decision was tiring.

The following morning, Thor" Steve said "My Quin-jet had Interstellar capabilities

In a deep baritone voice Thor said in a somber tone, "Can it span dimensions Steve"

"Heimdall" Thor said, "Send the Bifrost, and Heimdall Jane is with child… be gentle"

Pulling on his father's sleeve James asking, "Dad…"

James whispered something in Steve's ear. Looking at his old friend Steve said in a silvery tone, "Thor would you like to tell him, or should I"

"He wants to know who his godfather is!"

Taking a knee Thor said, "I am your godfather James"

Off to the side the Bifrost hit the snow and Lady Sif walked out taking everyone by surprise. Walking up to the group Sif asked "Is it true Jane?"

"This is so not fare" Sophia screamed in a shrill tone, "James get an actual god as his godfather"

Lady Sif looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow asking in a speculative tone, "Thor what have you gotten yourself into now"

"I'm afraid it's my fault" Steve said offhandedly, "I will explain but not out in the open"

Natasha gave Lady Sif a sideways glance and walked off to the Quin Jet and Sif followed after her much to both Steve's and Thor's surprise.

Once in the Jet Natasha said, "Sif, what my husband is trying not to say, is James carries the same serum that made Steve, Captain America"

"I see" Sif stated in a grave tone of voice.

"Normally our presence is enough to protect our children." Natasha told her in a tight tone of voice.

"I know I have no right to ask this…"

"You want me to be his godmother" Sif replied.

"That, and could you help me teach my daughter how to fight…" Natasha stated.

"It would me my honor" Sif told Natasha in a sincere tone.

"But…" Natasha exclaimed.

"Both petitions would need to be put before Oden" Sif told her.

Meanwhile at the front of the Cabin Sophia pulled on Thor's cloak trying to get his attention, looking at Thor Sophia asked, "Can lady come"

Thor looked at Steve quizzically, As Steve told him, "They've only been apart once… and that was because Lady was about to have cubs."

"Father will be amused" Thor said.


	20. Asgard

The Bifrost chamber, Heimdall opened the eye. Heimdall watches as Lady Sif, Thor and the Rodgers family steps through followed by Lady. Lady Pranced up to Heimdall and gave him a sniff.

Odin walks into the chamber stated in a commanding tone, "Good… Thor your-"

Odin cuts himself off mid-sentence when he notices the not only is Thor not alone but he brought a wolf to Asgard.

Looking at the group Odin picks out Sophia asking, "Who might you be?"

"Sophia, nice to meet you Odin" Sophia said lightly.

Odin extended his hand to Sophia only to hear a menacing growl come from Lady as her hackles went up and her ears shot back

"Odin" Sophia said "I wouldn't.

"Ledi vse v poryadke" Sophia said in a soft voice

Lady it's all right.

With a light chuckle Odin said "I should have known better I have wolves myself"

Taking a knee and Extending his palm Odin let Lady take his measure. Odin scratched under Lady's chin commenting, "Geri and Freki love it when I do this"

Slowly Lady's hackles relaxed as she realized there was no danger.

"From what Steve tells me father the wolf and the girl have never parted…" Thor said in a booming voice.

"And her mate" Sophia stated offhandedly

"More than once I wake up in the morning to find my daughter using Lady as a pillow" Natasha said offhandedly.

5 minutes later fixing his one eye on Thor, Odin asked, "And why is the Rodger's family here?"

"They have made a formal request" Thor said somberly.

"Oh" Odin said turning on his heals stating, "Then it must be heard in the Throne-Room"

The throne-room moments later, Odin looked at the Rodgers family asking, "What is this request?"

Looking at Odin Steve Rodgers said, "If anything happens to me-"

Only to be cut off by Natasha saying in an urgent tone, "Us Steve!"

"Sorry Us" Steve said "We want Thor and Sif to look after our son"

Looking at Odin Steve said, "Both our children carry the serum that made me…"

"My Daughter would go with The Phantom" Steve said somberly.

"Natasha has made a further request" Sif stated.

"Oh what would that be" Odin asked Sif.

"For me to train her daughter" Sif said in an all too serious tone.

Turning slightly crimson Natasha said, "In the short time I have been training her she can already hold her own against me."

Thirty minutes later the practice ground Sophia stood 4 feet 5 inches tall and Sif towered over he by 4 feet standing 5 feet 9 inches high.

Smirking Sophia said confidently, "Were fighting with staffs"

"Not yet" Sif stated, "I want to see how good you are with your hands"

Sif went on the attack with a series of hand strikes to gauge Sophia's ability's. Out of the eight strikes Sophia was able to block or dodge 7 before Sif realized, _she thinks this is a game!_

"Sophia" Sif Stated, "I don't think you understand the honor Odin has bequeathed you."

Sophia watched as Sif's body language shifted she told her, "No off worlder has trained here in 9-millennia"

Leveling her gaze on Sophia, Sif Stated sternly, "You let me punch you, what if I had a knife?"

Reading Sophia's face Sif told her, "You're parentage only guarantees you won't have permanent damage, you will still feel pain Sophia"

Holding her ribs Sophia stated in a pained breathy tone, "So I've noticed, mom doesn't hit nearly that hard."

Off to the side Natasha stated, "Sophia I haven't been using lethal force sweetheart, Sif is"

As if to drive the point home Natasha told her daughter, "Take five and rest those ribs!"

Pushing off the sidewall of the arena Natasha took Sophia's place. The blur of motion do to the speed of her mother's hands was dizzying, and Natasha's hand speed was getting faster still as both Natasha and Sif went through a series of hand trapping and striking maneuvers.

20 minutes later

Sophia sat there wide eyed and slack-jawed, she knew her mother was good, but knowing and seeing are two different things. In a hesitant tone Sophia asked, "H-how"

"Years of sparring your father Sophia!" Natasha stated matter of factly as she waked over to where Sophia stood. Lifting up her daughters shirt Natasha examined the damage and noticed a large bruise and said, "Were done for today, those ribs will need at least 24 hours to heal"

"Just like your father, you take unnecessary risks" Natasha said shaking her head.

"Sophia" Sif said, "Get plenty of rest we begin a sunrise"

"This wasn't training" Sophia stated sarcastically.

"This was me gauging how good you are" Sif said in a chiding tone.

Sif's face went blank and then hardened, as she said, "Next time you decide to let me hit you I will do more then leave a bruise… understood"

Sophia didn't say anything, all she could do is nod, as Sif thought, _even with her letting me hit her she still blocked or dodged 99 percent of my attacks… I may have to train her using my full strength… _


	21. Asgard Pt2

It was sunrise the following morning on Asgurd and Sif and Sofia made their way to practice grounds Siff was carrying two sets of fighting sticks in hand. What they didn't expect to see was Sophia's mother and father in the midst of a morning workout/sparring match.

Sophia watched with on fascination as her father a.k.a. Capt. America, and her mother a.k.a. Black Widow were going at one another and what they called a sparring match Siff had seen both of them fight individually ever been sent down to earth many times but had never seen them fight each other.

Her mother ducked under her father's right hook delivering a series of three roundhouse elbow strikes to Steve's ribs, and then kicked the back of his knee with a low roundhouse/shin kick taking her father to a knee.

Steve may have been bigger but Natasha was more agile, moving with the speed and grace of a big cat.

The final kick knocked Steve to the ground.

Sif handed over a set of sticks to Sofia stating in a tone of voice that only a teacher has, "We will start out slow and gradually build speed!"

Stopping their hand trapping exorcises this time it was Steve and Natasha who watched Sophia with fascination Sophia and Siff started circling one another with the clubs in hand. Siff was using advanced combinations and Sophia was able to keep up with her.

Natasha couldn't help but feel heart swell with pride as she thought_ Sophia is good!_

The sudden tak, tak, tak of the clubs as they collided brought Natasha out of her hypnotic trance. Even with her enhanced sight, she could barely track her daughter's movements as the clubs whipped around cutting through the air with a whoosh. Steve walked over to stand by his wife Natasha and stated with a sense of pride in his voice, "Sophia's not holding back!"

With a light chuckle Natasha said, "Would you if Siff chastised you for letting yourself get hit."

With a raised eyebrow Steve looked at his wife asking in a semi-quizzical tone, "Sophia let herself get hit by someone twice her size?"

"Yes she did, and Siff all but told her if she did it again she would kill her." Natasha said in the monthly tone of voice, "Sophia has to learn this is not a game."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… It's a hell of a way to learn it…" Steve said in a tight worried tone of voice.

Off to the side in a shaded part of the practice area lady along with her new Cubs lay nursing her new Cubs. Lifting her head at the sound of the sticks she quickly realized there was no threat and lay back down again.

The noonday sun was high in the sky as Siff and Sofia took a break, Sophia herself went to sit down next to lady so she could entertain herself with the newborn Wolf Cubs.

Sif made sure a meal was brought to the practice area at high noon, as everyone ate lunch Steve looked at his daughter Sophia and asked, "Sophia, where did you learn how to fight with those sticks?"

Sophia looked at Steve with a silly daddy look she shrugged her shoulders telling him, "I watched Mama yesterday, and I remembered!"

Sophia was taking a nap curled up with lady and her cubs when Siff gently roused her stating, "Time to spar again!"

You would've thought someone gave Sophia a hot foot she was up and in the practice area before anyone knew she was gone, all they saw was a strawberry blonde blur headed towards the arena.

All Steve could do was sit there and think to himself,_ my daughter the adrenaline junkie!_

Looking at Steve Natasha said half Chiding half-amused, "Sophia is not an adrenaline junkie; she wants to be just like her parents!"

Hesitantly Steve asked, "Natasha, Nat why aren't you training her right now?"

Taking a slow breath and then blowing it out Natasha said somberly, "Could you kill James…"

Natasha could see by the look on Steve's face he didn't understand as you said, "I taught our daughter how to fight, but for her to know how to fight requires that I fight with lethal intent I can't do it!"

Steve looked at Natasha and said as soft as a whisper, "it would break your heart."

Slipping his arm around Natasha's waist Steve said offhandedly, "You do realize with Siff as a teacher Sophia will be better than both of us."

"Steve if I were going to make age an issue I could point out your centenarian." Natasha said half-jokingly.

"My point Nat" Steve said in an exasperated tone, "Sif has been fighting for 1000 years, do you think we will be able to keep up with Sophia!"

Slipping her own round Steve's waist Natasha told him, "That's a bad thing why!"

Slowly they walked back into the Arena to see a pouting Sophia. Natasha walked over Sophia and in a soft motherly tone asked, "Sophia what's wrong?"

"Want to wrestle lady, but I can't!" Sophia said with a pout.

"Sif told me Lady's tummy hurts." Sophia stated.

"Kit told me the babies bite the mommy's tummy to get milk" Sophia said, "glassy-eyed she asked, "Are the babies hurting Lady?"

Looking at her daughter Natasha said, "No sweetheart"

Leaning in Natasha whispered something in her daughter's ear.

Sophia took a step back looked at her mother then at her chest and then at Lady before stating, "Really"

"Sif" Natasha said, "Keep an eye on Sophia"

Natasha lead Steve to an isolated part of the arena, In a modulated tenor Natasha stated, "Steve how much do you know about the way they select a Black Widow?"

"I would imagine it's brutal!" Steve said somberly.

"That's one way of putting it…" Natasha said matter of factly.

Natasha's thoughts drift back decade after decade, and her voice became distant as she said, "There were thirty of us to start with, then a man came into the dormitories where we were housed"

Steve noticed as she spoke Natasha cadence and mannerisms changed, her voice became richer and her American accent was gone, replaced with a Russian lilt.

"Chelovek skazal Posmotrite nalevo , posmotrite napravo zavtra oni budut mertvy" Fortunately for Steve he was flaunt in Russian.

_They made you… you were a little girl! _Steve thought

"Togda oni nazyvali nas v komnatu i protyanul nam fayl i prikazal " Ubey ikh "" Natasha said.

Translation: "Then they called us into a room and handed us a file and ordered, "Kill them""

_Oh god Nat, you were a child! _Steve thought.

"Eto prodolzhalos' do tekh por poka na bylo dva sleva, to ya slomal sheyu moyego luchshego Friend"

Translation: "This went on until there were two left, then I broke the neck of my best friend"

"I killed them all Steve." Natasha said in a brittle tone, "I can't fight her that way, Steve I just can't"

Steve felt her pain like it was his own in a soft gentle voice told Natasha, "You shouldn't have to had to do that"

"Natasha's voice was horse and it faltered as she said, "When Sophia was born I saw it as a sign, I was forgiven…"

"You should have told me sooner." Steve said as soft as a whisper.

"It's not something I like to talk about… not my proudest moment…" Natasha said in a weak voice.

Steve gave her a few moments to compose herself and then said, "Let's go find Sophie…"

Steve stopped dead in his tracks as he asked, "Natasha am I the first person you let in since…"

Natasha didn't say a word just nodded as Steve said, "That just makes what we have that much more special"


	22. Asgurd pt3

Later that evening in their quarters in the palace, Natasha was reading Dragonfly in Amber the second in the Outlander book series when her daughter Sophia walked over to her, putting her book down she asked, "What is it Sophia"

Shifting from one foot to the other and back again Sophia said, "When you and daddy were fighting you looked so… graceful when you move."

Hugging her daughter Natasha said softly, "Thank you baby"

Sophia ran into the center of the palatial room and started working on the fighting moves Sif had taught her, when Sif herself walked into the room.

"Sif" Steve said, "Why are you here?"

"I am allowed to see my student I presume" Sif said bluntly.

Servants from the kitchens came in with an exquisitely prepared meal, and they started setting out place settings for two, Steve looked at events befuddled and then looked to his wife Natasha and stated offhandedly, "Steve don't tell me you forgot but today is, it would appear our daughter hasn't."

Steve quirked his brow and looked at Natasha confused, shaking her head Natasha walked across the room and gave Steve a kiss telling him softly, "Today is our wedding anniversary, and it would appear that our daughter is just as devious as her mother."

The expression on Sif face softened as she said, "You to enjoy your night alone, I'll look after James and Sophia for the night."

As James Sophia and Sif walked out of the room Sif spoke to one of the servants telling him, "bring some meat scraps for the Wolf."

* * *

The following morning and Sif returned James, Sophia; and to their parents as they entered the room Lady was busy feeding her cubs, when one of the clubs left Lady and started walking towards Sif, Sif brought the cub back over to Lady, and once again, the cub walked back over to Sif.

"It would appear as though you've been adopted Sif!" Natasha said with a light chuckle.

Most of the wolves were either white like their mother or dark gray however the Wolf that adopted Sif was jet black in color and a male Wolf.

"You can claim him in a few weeks, once he's been weaned!" Natasha said.

"And Sif" Natasha said, "Thank you for helping Sophia make last night possible!"

"I don't think Steve forgot!" Natasha said with a, light chuckle.

"She wanted to do something nice for you." Sif said offhandedly.

Thankfully, over the years with the help of Natasha Steve did loosen up a bit and even played pranks every once and a while. Meanwhile Steve was in the bedchamber with Sophia wearing a mock scowl; he wanted her daughter to sweat for a moment.

Sounding stern Steve said, "You know not to lie, right Sophia?"

Sophia started awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other and back again in a tight nervous voice said, "Yes daddy"

Pulling her into a hug Steve said, "Thank you for last night"

Sophia pulled back looking at her father confused asking, "Papa"

"My plans fell through when we came here!" Steve said, "This is top secret, can't tell mommy"

"Ok Papa" Sophia said softly.

"I had plans to take the whole family to Russia… but we can do that for New Year's Eve…" Steve said.

* * *

The following morning Loki in the guise of Odin stopped by to see how well his cover was holding up, and no sooner had he entered the room then Lady's eyes shot straight up and her hackles tensed.

Loki thought, _I might be able to fool Steve Rodgers and his wife, but not that wolf, that's why I got rid of Geri and Freki!_

Backing out of the room he muttered, "Pity that one would be missed, of only the cubs had not been born on Asgurd"

It was two hours later when Sif and Sophia returned and Sophia noticed Lady's body language and tugged on Sif's cape.

"Sophia" Sif asked taking a knee, "What's wrong?"

Sophia and Lady grew up together, Sophia knew Lady's moods, and body language better than anyone including her parents and the tingling at the back of her neck in combination with tightening of her gut told her something was wrong.

Pointing to Lady Sophia whispered, "Someone's been here, and their not friendly"

Sif removed her cape and bundled up Lady's cubs, Sif and Sophia left the room on the way out Sophia called out in Russian, "Ledi prikhodyat"

Translation: "Lady come"

Minutes Later in Sif's quarters she calls over one of her handmaidens she writes out a note stating, "Taking this to my brother Heimdall, give it to no one else even the All Father"

"Go… now" Sif ordered curtly.


	23. Asgurd pt4

In the Bifrost chamber, Heimdall received the message from Sif it read:

Brother

Something is amiss with the all father what do your eyes see!

Have the Bifrost ready should the Rogers family need to leave quickly

Sif

Heimdall studied the message in great-detail and then destroyed it, leaving messages that can inspire insurrection laying around is never a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace Steve and Natasha were headed back to their rooms when they were intercepted by Fandral one of the warriors three of Asgard Him who escorted them directly to Sif.

Looking at Sif, Natasha asked, "Why is my family been moved into your quarters?"

"When I returned to your quarters in the palace with your daughter, I found Lady ready to attack the first person that entered!"

Explained Sif, "I'm no expert on wolves but when they're in an aggressive posture ready to defend and kill if necessary that's never a good sign."

Natasha's Heart Sank at Hearing This News, Even Though Lady was by default there pet she was very much a wild Wolf that defended and hunted for her pack.

On at least one occasion Natasha witnessed for herself to what lengths, she would go to defend her pack. Her thoughts drift back two years, _Natasha and Sophia were out for a run, and they had stopped to rest when out of nowhere a 500 pound polar bear started rounding on Sophia and there was no way Natasha could get to her in time. From out of nowhere Lady leapt between the bear and Sophia razing her hackles she bore her teeth letting a menacing growl rip from her throat, giving Natasha enough time to get Sophia to safety. _

_As the bear started getting more aggressive, Shadow, Lady's mate leapt into the fray and they started circling the bear, Shadow leapt onto the bears back biting into its neck and throat only to be shaken off._

_Fortunately Natasha never left the cabin without some kind of side arm__ she reached to her thigh holster for her 45 cal MK 23 MOD 0 she __Pivoted on the ball of her right foot and f__iring hollow points at the bear. She wasn't trying to kill it for food s__he didn't care, __she wanted the bear dead._

_As the sound o__f the gun __echoed in the air both Lady and Shadow beat a hasty retreat._

_She watched as the bears body exploded with the impact of multiple hollow points. _

_ Natasha found her daughter shivering as she tried to hide by a rock outcropping taking out her cell she said, "Steve i'm about half a mile out of out favorite running trail and need pick up._

_Steve showed up about 30 minutes later driving a ski do and dragging the sled normally used for transporting dead animals back to the cabin for butchering._

_Steve approached Natasha slowly, cautiously and in a soft, soothing tone said, "Nat, Natasha it's me."_

_"It's all right, I'm here now." Steve said as he took slow steady steps closing the distance between himself and Natasha._

_Taking two more hesitant steps Steve stood right in front of his wife, kneeling down he put his arms around Natasha and helped her to her feet saying softly, "Nat… Natasha you need to give me the gun."_

_Once Steve had the gun safely tucked in his belt that's when it happened Natasha collapsed Steve's arms she was trembling with fear. As Steve tucked Natasha in the sled the realization of what happened hit her as she said, "Sophia, I need to get Sophia!"_

_Gently stroking Natasha's head Steve said softly, "I'll take care of it."__Turning around Steve called up, "Sophie, it's daddy."_

_Sophia came running out of her hiding place and right into her father's arms only to be tucked in next to her mother._

Natasha shivered at the recollection of the memory; she quickly put up the mask she used on the job when she didn't want to betray her true intentions. Unfortunately, for her Steve could read her subtle nuances as easily as reading a dime store novel. Nat gave Steve that "Not now" look and he let it go for the moment.

"Thank you Sif!" Was all Natasha said, as she shook her head in disbelief of the situation thinking, _why does this always happen to us?_

With a silent chuckle Natasha thought, _If it didn't I wouldn't have Sophia, James or Steve._

Steve spoke up next stating, "If you ever need anything, no questions asked we will be there Sif."

Sif wasn't quite sure what to say to something like that, so all she said was, "you honor me Steve Rogers!"

"It's you that honor us Sif by putting my family safety above your own." Steve said respectfully.

"It's my understanding as a godmother is my job to protect your family, and as a warrior and training I would protect Sophia with my life." Sif stated in a sincere tone.

Both Steve and Natasha gave each other a sideways glance stating, "We told Tony we would be out of contact for a week and our time is almost up."

As she was about to leave Natasha said offhandedly, "let me pass it along him made him some advice Kitt Walker me a while back a Wolf can sense danger better than most animals if the Wolf is afraid pay attention."

"I don't know for certain what Lady sensed, if as you say her hackles were up, and her ears were straight up it's fortunate that Sophia was with you!" Natasha said offhandedly.

"Oh" Sif said.

"When a wolf gets like that they're ready to kill anything and anyone." Natasha stated in a semi-bloodthirsty tone.

As they left to head back to their quarters, Sophia ran up to Sif, and gave her a hug and whispered something in Sif's ear.

Somewhat bewildered Sif stated, "That's not up to me little warrior"

Natasha quirked her brow quizzically asking, "What does she want"

Turning a slight shade of crimson Sif said, "For me to go home with her!"


	24. Going Home

It was two days later when the Rogers family finally returned to Ellesmere Island in Canada the Bifrost made landfall not far from the Rogers homestead. As they approached the cabin, they saw a woman with dirty blonde hair standing roughly 5'5" tall wearing what looked like a linen dress. What made the scene seem on was the air temperature was 15 below zero without the wind chill factor.

Standing next to her was shadow.

The Rogers family, Thor and Sif all watched as the woman took a knee and told shadow, "I told you they were coming back!"

As if shadow understood exactly what the woman said, shadow barked/howled in acknowledgment.

"Your right they took far too long…" The women stated sharply.

Shadow let out a light howl, and within moments Lady was howling in unison with shadow, with the help of Natasha, Sophia took off her backpack placed it on the ground, and started taking out the Wolf Cubs.

Natasha stepped forward asking the mystery woman in a quizzical tone, "Who are you?"

"I have had many names down through the years you may call me Jord." The woman said lightly as she inspected the Wolf Cubs, then she came to the Wolf Cubs that was all black and stated, "you say you belong to Sif?"

That exchange caught everyone off guard as Sophia looked at the woman with a sense of awe asking, "You understand what the cub is saying?"

Lady and Shadow started carrying the cubs to the shelter of the cabin.

Quirking her eyebrow Natasha said, "Not that I don't want to hear the answer to my daughters question but can we get inside where it's warm."

Turning her name over in his mind Thor thought, _it can't be, that was…_

The woman turned to look at Thor In his mind he heard the women say, _Curious, is it not that your just as strong here on earth as you are on Asgard! _

* * *

They all walked inside Natasha noticed a months' worth of dust gathered on the furniture and things just were not adding up.

Moments later

"Shame on you Thor you should of told them." Jord said that chastising tone.

"Told us what…" Natasha demanded folding her arms over her chest.

"That time flows differently on Asgard, one day on Asgard is the equivalent of one week here on earth." Thor said slightly crimson.

"Getting back to the original question…" Natasha said, "How you understand what the wolves are saying?"

"I had hoped to wait for told you my true name, let's just say I am at one with nature." Jord stated lightly.

"And how you know about the difference in time between Asgard and earth?" Sif asked.

In flaunt Ancient Asgardian Jord said, "You are right to be concerned young warrior all is not as it should be on Asgard."

Sif went wide-eyed at hearing that dialect as she stated in a tight tone of voice, "That dialect has not been used on Asgard in over three millennia!"

"I believe Odin still speaks it!" Jord stated calmly.

30 minutes later Jord was enjoying dropping hints to her identity and seeing if they could figure them out.

"Throughout the nine realms I am known by many names, on Asgard I am known as the All-Mother of Asgardia." Jord explained turning to face the Rogers family Jord said offhandedly, "Natasha Romanov Rogers, you would know me as is Erce"

At hearing that name, Natasha went pale and Steve looked at his wife asking, "Who is she?"

"If I'm right she is Gaea!" Natasha stated respectfully.

* * *

30 minutes later Jord was sipping some herbal tea when Sophia walked over to her asking, "Can you teach me to talk to Shadow the way you do?"

Looking at Sophia, Jord said softly, "From what I've seen you don't need my help…"

Scrunching up her face Sophia scowled, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

Jord thought for a moment, and said, "You know how to listen with your heart right?"

Sophia shifted from one foot to the other and back again and in a small voice said, "Uh huh"

Smiling Jord said, "Then your half way there…" Pausing for a moment Jord tried to find the right way to phrase it.

"Kit Walker once told me Wolves are smart, that every growl means something…" Sophia stated.

"He sound very enlightened" Jord stated softly as she sipped her tea.

Sophia tried to say Gaea but somehow couldn't quite get her tongue around it, with a light chuckle Jord stated, "You may call me Mother Nature if it's easier"

"Mother Nature how did you know what the cub said?" Sophia asked.

"I could hear its emotions and what it wanted." Jord said.

Sophia Knew enough to know that emotions come from the heart and in a quizzical undertone Sophia asked, "Its heart can talk?"

"Thats one way to think about it, but its more complex then that" Jord replied.

Sophia frowned she thought it would be easy thats when Jord said, "Maybe I could show you"

"How?" Sophia asked with a child's curiosity as her eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Think about something" Jord requested

"Ok" Sophia chirped

Sophia started thinking about her time on Asgard training with Sif and how much fun she had.

Smirking Jord said, "I know your secret"

"No you don't" Sophia blustered.

As soft as a whisper and in fluent Russian Jord said, "Dlya nachala vy ne khotite , chtoby ostavit' Sif "

Translation: "For starters you don't want Sif to leave"

"You Speak Russian as good as mom" Sophia said softly.

"I speak every Language on earth!" Jord replied.

"But you said you heard the cubs emotions and you asked me to think..."

Pointing to the fire in the pit Jord said, "You know how to start a fire right"

Sophia shifted on her feet as she muttered, "Mama says I'm not supposed to play with matches"

"Good advice" Jord said, "Getting back to my point, the match creates the spark and the spark creates the fire."

Sophia had a confused look on her face when Jord stated, "What you think creates the spark and your emotions create the intent.

"I don't so much hear what the wolves are saying so much as feel the emotion and what they want" Jord said.

Wide eyed Sophia stared at the elder goddess as Jord stated, "Their not that different from people in that way"

Sophia turned it over in her head for a moment before saying in a small voice, "I know my mommy is mad at me when she gets loud"

Then Jord said, "You know she loves you when her voice gets soft"

"Nuh uh" Sophia said, "My mommy loves me even when she is loud"

Jord laughed at Sophia's comment giving her a wink saying, "Your right she loves you even more when she angry"

Sophia yawned and walked over to where Shadow lay with Lady; Gaea watched as Sophia used Shadow like a pillow and shook her head chuckling.

Natasha walked up on the scene only to have Gaea say, "That's a special young lady you have their"

_More than you know!_ Natasha thought.

Rounding on Natasha, Gaea said softly, "Did you think I didn't hear your heart's desire 9 years ago when you wished you had a child"

"I am The Great Mother" Gaea told her, "As you stood by the park that day watching the children play the depth of your sorrow made my heart-ach!" Gaea explained.

"Back then It had always been a dream of mine…" Natasha said as her voice cracked ever so slightly.

Gaea could sense Natasha's apprehension as she said, "Not even Aphrodite can create love where it does not exist what you feel for Steve Rodgers is the yearnings of your own heart"

Natasha could feel her heart swell in her chest as she said, "It was my greatest desire, and worst nightmare"

Both women watched Sophia snuggle into Shadow when Gaea said, "Now you can't imagine your life without them!"


	25. Thor's Request

It was the early morning hours and the full moon was high in the sky as Thor stood outside the cabin thinking about what Jord had said the night before. It truth he was brooding as he muttered, "Curious, is it not that your just as strong here on earth as you are on Asgard!"

Lost in thought as he was, in a deep tight annoyed voice Thor said, "She knows something, but what"

Thor thought, _how do I get her to tell me?_

He was about to summon her when he heard Jord's disembodied voice say, "No need to go issuing demands I am here Thor"

Jord's ghostly appearance slowly walked forward as she materialized out of thin air saying, "I take it you have questions!"

"What do you know of my birth?" Thor asked in a taut tone of voice.

"I know you were born in a cave just outside Norway…" Jord said lightly.

"Were you present at my birth?" Thor asked speculatively.

"Yes" Jord said lightly.

Thor's annoyance with Jord's evasive answers was starting bubble over into anger as Thor exclaimed in a tight tone of voice, "I know Freyja raised me… what you said last night got me to thinking, if Freyja were my mother I would not have strength here on earth"

She could see his eyes pleading for the truth and that was about to demand it of her when Jord waving off Thor stated curtly, "Do not ask me what I cannot tell you… your father made me swear an oath never to reveal the truth"

Even as she spoke the words, Jord could feel her heart break all over again as if it had happened yesterday.

"You may find the answers you seek in the cave of your birth!" Jord stated solemnly.

He didn't like being toyed with not by Loki, not by Jord, the only difference is at least with Loki he knew what to expect. Jord was an unknown quantity and he had no clue how she would react.

"Why won't you tell me?" Thor asked angrily.

Thor could see thunder behind Jord's blue eyes as she said in a stern penetrating tone, "When an elder Goddess gives her word she keeps it!"

Thor hadn't noticed it before but the wind picked up as Jord spoke and dark clouds gathered overhead, the only thing Jord did was to repeat, "You will find the answers you seek in the cave of your birth!"

Jord vanished on the wind leaving Thor standing there, her heard her disembodied voice say, "I will tell you this much, Jord is not my true name."

In his mind, Thor heard her voice say, _if you go to the cave, you may not like what you find!_

As Thor walked off into the snowy horizon, he realized he gleamed two things from his encounter with Jord, first, she could command the elements. Second like himself when she gets angry, you can see thunder in her eyes.

* * *

The sun was rising later that morning and so was Sif.

Looking to Thor's room she noticed his bed was-made and he was gone, that is when Jord said, "He has a quest of his own to accomplish…"

Jord stated, "You have yours."

Reading the question on her face Jord whispered, "He is in search of his mother"

"Who is that?" Sif asked curiously.

"Me!" Jord stated.

"Why not just tell him!" Siff asked speculatively, "And why tell me!"

"Because I gave my word I wouldn't" Was all Jord stated

Inclining her head to the right Jord stated, "Here comes your quest now"

Sophia began walking down from her bedroom and rubbing her eyes she said, "You stayed!" Sophia picked up the pace instead of running right At Sif, if it wasn't for her practiced training Sif would've landed on her ass as Sophia knocked her down.

A few minutes later Natasha came running after Sophia stating, "Ready for ready for a morning run."

As Sophia got dressed Natasha strapped a side arm to each leg two MK 23 MOD O, she made sure she had extra magazines just in case. Jord knew why Natasha was wearing the side arms and she wasn't happy about it. Without looking at Jord Natasha said, "Experience has taught me to be ready for anything!"

Jord said in chastising tone, "I understand why you're doing it Natasha it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Natasha continued her task when Jord stated, "That bear two years ago was one of my children just as you are"

"If it's any consolation Gaea, we try to follow the Inuit example and not let anything go to waste." Natasha explained as she winced from the recollection of the memory.

Sophia was the first one out the door at a full run, with Natasha and Sif not far behind. Sif had seen many things in her lifetime but a child with the speed of the gods was something she'd never seen.

"Did I forget to mention the fact that a full run Sophia reaches 40 miles an hour!" Natasha stated matter-of-factly.

Sophia was already half to three quarters of a mile away; from a standing position Sif used her super speed to catch Up Sophia in a matter of moments. Sophia came to a dead stop and looked at her mentor semi-slack-jawed, with a smirk on her face Sif stated with a sarcastic undertone, "You didn't think you were the only one that could run fast, did you?"

Looking at her apprentice, Sif stated half chidingly, "Let's wait here for your mother!"

That's when Sif heard it heavy footfalls in the snow, too close together to be human without taking her eyes off the horizon he said, "Sophia hide Hyde now!"

"It's probably just a Shadow or Lady!" Sophia said offhandedlySophia .

"Sophia, the footfalls are too heavy to be a Wolf, my guess would be a bear, and by the sounds of it they are hungry!" Sif explained drawing her sword from her back.

In the back of her mind Sophia could feel her fear from two years ago coming to the surface as she thought,_ no, no not again… Please not again!_

From halfway across the snowpack Gaea here Sophia's fearful plea and just as a half crazed starving polar bear was ready to pounce on Sif, Gaea appeared between the bear and Sif in all her glory. Neither Sif nor Sophia understood what Gaea was saying but it was clear the polar bear did as the bear itself suddenly lost interest and walked away.

Looking at Gaea with a raised eyebrow Sif commented, "it's not that I'm not grateful but what did you say to the bear!"

"I merely told the bear we could find a dead walrus and that the walrus would taste better than you two" Gaea stated as if it was just another day at the beach.


End file.
